My Double Life
by Ceestar
Summary: Chapter 13! Worlds are clashing! What is causing it! And what can stop it! It's a universal wide amageddon! [Medabots,Cyborg009,FinalFantasy,Bionicle and Harry Potter cross] [Naruto in lateste chap]
1. A Normal Day Gone Wrong!

Ceestar: Hi everyone!! Would ya look at this? Another Medabots fic, when I haven't updated any other fic in like forever! Sorry, but I really wanted to write this one. I'll try updating the others soon. Oh, and I know this story is REALLY out there, but I like ti, so TOUGH!

Note most of this story is based on my REAL life, but I may have altered a few things. Oh, and the entire story is in my POV. Yeah, be warned, the world "I" will be used like a million times!

Chapter 1: A Normal Day....gone wrong

Diary Entry 1

_Dear Diary, _

_My name is Celia Yu. My little bro is Aaron. We seem like such normal kids, and sometimes I wish we were. _

_I don't even know how it all happened, but Aaron and I are leading double lives. And NO, I don't mean it in that way. I mean, we live as two different people._

We can travel into the world of cartoons, sounds pretty cool huh? I guess you could say it is. Although anything bad happen to me in the fantasy worlds, may carry over to the real world, but that doesn't usually happen. 

_I'd love to wirte heaps more, but I gotta go to school!_

I shut my diary and chucked it inside my draw.

I ran to the front door and grabbed my school bag and folder. Quickly checking I had everything, I ran outside and closed the door.

The garage door opened and I jumped into the car. Before I knew it, I was at school, period one........period two.....recess.

"Wai, Celia. Le gum yut gum zheng ge" Fiona said. (Hey Celia, you're quiet today)

"Hm?" I looked up. I was lying on my jumper and listening to my Harry Potter soundtrack. "Just thinking."

(A/N Normally, this would in chinese, so I'll just translate everything instead of typing the pinyin, which is the English sounds)

"About what?"

"You don't need to know." I lay back onto my jumper, and chucked my right arm over my eyes.

"Aw come on."

Deciding not to pay any attention, I just listened to my music and bopped along to the tune.

"Hey Celia!"

I was starting to get a little annoyed, so I turned off my discman, shoved it into my bag and looked at whoever had spoken.

Tiffany laughed, she had just wanted to grab my attention. "What were you listening to?"

I gave her a what-do-you-think kinda look.

"Harry Potter again?"

I smiled and lay back again, just thinking.

The music soon went, ending recess. Sport.....softball. We all said bye or whatever, Amy Su, Joey Ho, Tiffany and I walked off to the change rooms.

"Wai Celia, have you decided on that birthday thing yet?" Amy asked.

"No, I don't know whether to do anything or not. I mean, I can't think of anything."

"You're not inviting me to your birthday!" Sarah Lian yelled. "20 days till my birthday!"

"21 till mine," I said, being one day younger than Sarah.

As I packed the rest of my normal uniform into my bags, I felt a small electrical surge go through my body. I cringed, but nobody seemed to have noticed. Looking down at my hands, nothing seemed out of order. I tried to think what could have coursed that surge, like any battles I'd been in lately in the fantasy worlds. Just the one in Cyborg.

I shook my head and left with the others.

Down on the oval, my body was shaking. I tried to blame it on the wind, and purposely missed the throws my friends were making so that I could chase the ball and clear my head.

I threw the ball over to Joey, but the ball only went a few feet.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I dropped the mitt and ran over to the teacher for permission and then ran to the toilets.

The cold water ran down my face as I splashed it all over my face. Everything shook even worse. I could feel my body changing...into one of a robot's. The circuits inside were going haywire, why?! I'd been in the Medabot world for ages, and I hadn't gone to the Cyborg world in forever! (Note, Cyborg=Cyborg 009).

"_017!"_

"Dr. Gilmore?!" I said aloud.

"_Yes, I must ask. How are you feeling?"_

"Strange you should ask doctor, my whole body feels like it's breaking down."

"_Oh my goodness. Just as I feared. You must get here immediately!"_

"What?! I can't! I'm at school!"

"_I am very well aware of that, but if you don't come soon, your entire system will overload!"_

"What's causing it? I haven't seen you guys in ages, so it can't be any virus can it?"

"_It could be a side affects of the glasses. _(I'll explain later) _Side effects."_

"Side effects?! How can we have side effects?! I've been wearing those things for months! How serious is it?"

"_Very. That is why I need you to get here straight away!"_

"H..how?! Time won't stand still when I'm at school!"

"_Your life is at stack! You must get here quickly!"_

........................

He hung up.

The sunglasses I wore to protect one of Cyborg 017's powers. Her eyes locked on whatever she wanted, and with a blink, cause whatever it was to explode. Because she was so unstable with this power, Dr. Gilmore had designed sunglasses that sent messages to the brain and controlled the power, and it was only used when the sunglasses were taken off.

"I can't go now, everyone will be wondering where I went."

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!

"What now?!"

I ran outside and there was a lot of smoke on the oval, there had been an explosion or something. Students were running in all directions, away from the crater, or towards it.

I looked up to see what may have caused it, and was shocked to see...002?!!??!?!

He swooped down and grabbed me, then we both entered the fantasy world, of Cyborg 009.

Ceestar: I am aware how short this is! Don't worry, chapter 2 will be up very soon!


	2. A World of Chaos

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ME!!!

Ceestar: OK, when I re read the story, I realized how lame it was and now regret ever putting it up in the first place! But I put it up, so I may as well finish this piece of junk. Once again, I apologize for the lameness. By the way, my friends' names and my family's names may be changed for privacy reasons.

Chapter 2: A World of Chaos

- : **MY POV **: -

"Jet! What are you doing?!"

"Getting YOU back to the ship, what do you think?"

I couldn't even argue. Because we had hit a warp zone and before either of us even knew what was going on, we crashed and tumbled onto the ground.

I grabbed my aching head, "what kind of a landing was that?!"

002 got up and gasped.

"What?" I looked at him, then at our surroundings.

"Ailec?"

Looking down, I realized I wasn't in the red and yellow zero-zero cyborg uniform, but my blue jacket with the black t-shirt underneath, then there was the blue jeans.

002 looked around confused, and me, I just looked up at the three-foot tall figure that had spoken.

"Rokusho?! What the?" I looked around. "This...this isn't the Cyborg world! 002, we landed in the wrong world!"

Looking around, I was in my living room (similar to Ikki's).

"Darn it! I was afraid of this." He punched his palm.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you know Ailec," Rokusho said while helping me up. "It's very dangerous to travel in between the worlds. There's something disturbing the streams and we think there may be some tears in it."

"Tears in the stream? How?"

"We don't know, but that was our second guess." 002 said standing up. "The reason you were malfunctioning was either because of a virus from the sunglasses or because of the leaks in the stream."

"Malfunctioning?" Rokusho asked worried and lightly confused

"Eh, don't worry Rokusho, I'm fine . Anyway, we need to fix those leaks, we can't have villains causing havoc in a world where there's no heroes that know how to defeat them!"

"Ailec, shouldn't you check if your body is alright first?"

"Listen Rokusho, that doesn't matter right now. I mean, there's no effect in this world right? So, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Uh," 002 scratched his head. "That's another problem, Dr. Gilmore says that the effects from one world may carry over to another world."

"Ok, great. Now, I can't even remember how I was injured in the last battle."

"You were careless and," 002 poked me in the waist.

"Oi! That hurt!"

"That means you must get back into the Cyborg world immediately!" Rokusho said suddenly.

"Cool it Rokusho. I'll be fine."

"_You are now, but you won't be for long_." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Rokusho raised his chanbara sword.

"Stand down Rokusho," I put my hand in front of Rokusho. A very concentrated look feel upon 002's face.

"Go ahead 001," he said.

"_017, you must listen. The tears are getting larger and larger, no matter what world you are in, you'll have to come back to the Dolphin and get fixed sooner of later. Otherwise you will suffer a lot of damage!_"

"Ya see?! You have to get back. I'm sure Dr. Gilmore will have you up in no time." 002 yelled.

"Ailec, for your own safety. Go!" Rokusho said frantically.

"You guys are so overreacting! I've faced worse things than this. Now, we have to think of some ways to FIX THE STREAM!!!"

I looked at the two, and didn't get a positive feeling. They stared at each other, then just nodded. That's when they looked at me.

"Um...guys?"

"You're coming whether you like it or not!" 002 once again grabbed me and flew off.

"Take care!" I heard Rokusho call.

"002!" I protested, but I knew I had no say in this anymore. I yelled down to Rokusho, who was getting slowly smaller and smaller. "Whatever, Rokusho, tell grandpa I won't be home for dinner!"

"Don't struggle. We're hitting the warp zone." 002 said calmly.

CYBORG 009 WORLD

- : **NORMAL POV** : -

"Their coming!" 003 said. Because of the tears, 003's ability had been enhanced so she could even tell when there was someone or something coming to their world through the warp zones.

008 had gone fishing, literally, he actually dived into the ocean to catch the fish, with those amazing skills.005 was on the bridge, you know, nice and quiet, so he was able to clear his mind. 006 was in the kitchen and 007 was helping, the two were making dinner. 004 was by the door. 009 and 003 were now standing by the cupboard next to 004. They watched as a warp hole opened up in the center of the room. 002 was flying at an alarming speed and wasn't able to stop on time, so he ended up in a big heap with 009 and 017.

"Ow...oh! Sorry 009, are you alright?" 017 blushed as she helped him up.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do it on purpose."

"It's about time you two got here." 004 said, re arranging some furniture that was knocked over.

"Well, 017 is one stubborn cyborg to deal with." 002 grunted.

"Yeah," 017 glared at 002. "017, is also the sister of one very stubborn cyborg!"

"Either way, let's get you to the medical bay, alright?" 004 said.

"Let's not." 002 gave me a disapproving look. "Alright, but I don't see what the big deal is."

"You'll see." 002 muttered.

MEDICAL BAY

The scanner was moving itself up and down 017's body, as 002, 003, 004 and 009 stood by watching. 003 was holding little baby 001 in her arms as usual. There were several wires attached to the female cyborg's body, and there was a lot of beeping coming from the machines. The four spectating cyborgs were all very quiet. Dr. Gilmore was next to the bed and studying the machines.

"I don't see why everyone is so worried, it was a battle like any other. So I got hurt (again!), big deal." 017 said after 5 minutes of pure silence.

"I am not only fixing your wound 017. But I am assuring that your body will be able to with stand the rips. I am not sure you should be traveling around, not until this problem is fixed." Dr. Gilmore said.

"Doctor! You can't be serious! I mean, how can I even fix the problem if I don't travel between the worlds!"

"You'll have to leave it all to us." 004 said.

"I'm sure we'll be able to fix the rips." 009 agreed.

"Yeah well," 017 closed her eyes. "I'd be fully responsible if anything were to happen to anyone. Not that I'm saying anything will go wrong, but still..."

"We're tough cyborgs, what could bring down us?" 002 said with a smirk.

"Well, we haven't defeated Black Ghost, he's one. Then there's all those guys from all the other worlds! I reckon this was the first time you ever even MET Rokusho. You guys have no idea what is out there! I can't stay!!"

"Calm down 017, you need to stay still." Dr. Gilmore said, pushing her back down onto the bed.

"We can handle Black Ghost, what makes you think we can't handle anything else out there?" said 002.

"Look, I'm not exactly worried about some of the worlds there are, they're simple enough. It's the ones that are all about fighting, like this one I hate to say. But there are worlds which about humor and stuff, then there are the ones about nothing but fighting, even if it is for peace."

"It's sad," 003 said softly. "There is so much out there, and still. No matter where we go, there is fighting. Why can't humans see that fighting is wrong!"

"It's not only humans. I know of so many worlds that are robots that fight too, and animals, cyborgs..."

"The world may never see world peace. As good as that dream is, it may never become reality. Because every living being thinks and acts differently. There may never be a time that everyone will see eye to eye." 004 said.

"But that won't stop us fighting for peace." 009 said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're not even really fighting for peace!" 002 half yelled. "We're fighting for our own freedom, against Black Ghost! It's not like we're running around telling people on the streets that's it's wrong to fight."

Dr. Gilmore lifted the scanner as 017 sat back up.

"Look, that's not the problem right now," She said. "The problem is those rips. I need to go fix it." There was a pause before something struck her hard. "Aw CRUD! They would've figured out I'm not there by now. I need to get back to the real world!" She flung her shoes on and bolted out of the room and nearly into 006.

"Wo! Where's the fire? I was just about to serve dinner!"

"Sorry 006, won't be here for dinner gotta go!" 017 yelled after him as she jumped into a warp zone.

"017!" Both 002 and 004 yelled as they too, nearly ran into 006.

"Does no one around here care that I spent ages over a hot stove preparing this, and now all they want to do is knock it all onto the floor!" 006 grunted.

NORMAL WORLD

-MY POV-

I landed back in the bathrooms and I peered outside, it was already lunch. I saw my friends sitting in our usual spot on the basketball court. Apparently they had taken my stuff.

I walked over, trying to act natural.

"Hey Celia, stomach ache?" Fiona asked.

"Ah yeah. Bad one." I sweat dropped. "Did I miss Chinese?"

"No, there was a huge explosion, didn't you hear it?"

"Uh..no..."

"Well, there was an explosion and now there's a crater on the oval! I wish they sent us home."

"Yeah, well. You know how the school is." I sat down and pulled out my lunch. I noticed Fiona was staring at me funny. I chose to ignore it.

Pulling out my school diary, two pictures feel out.

"Ohhh, thinking about 002 and 004 again?" Tiffany laughed.

I pulled the pictures back up and into my diary. "Go kiss F4 Tiffish." I laughed along.

_TAP TAP TAP Excuse this interruption._

The school Deputy Principal was making an announcement, again! Who was supposed to report to the office this time?

_Due to today's...incident on the oval. Teachers have decided to send students home early._

A loud cheer went up, enough to make anyone death!

It has not yet been decided whether school will continue tomorrow. Please watch the six o' clock news to find out.

Students ran out of the school like crazed maniacs, making it hard for anyone to get out the school gates.

My friends had run off, but I noticed Fiona hadn't gone in her usual direction. Shrugging it off, I ran off back to the bathroom and entered a warp zone.

MEDABOTS WORLD

10:00pm (Don't ask...it just is)

(A/N My apologizes for the lack of Medabots is my story so far. You know how hard it is to right about Medabots with new cyborg episodes?! I promised to be a Medabots fan forever...what a joke, but I'll try!)

I landed right at my front door, something didn't feel right though.

"Rokusho, I'm home." I opened the door and choked. I had expected faces to turn around to look at me. Henry probably dozing off on the couch, Rokusho watching TV, trying to figure out what's so good about Soap Operas, and the constant explosions that came from grandpa's lab. Instead, I saw that everything was burnt, broken or just a pile of dust. All the furniture, the stairs were broken, there were debris everywhere.

"Rokusho?" I squeaked. "Henry? Grandpa Hushi? Baton?" There didn't seem to be any sign of anyone. Fear had overtaken my body, but I still stepped forward into the main room, to check if anyone was there. My eyes were glued straight infront of me, too scared to even turn my head. So I didn't see something lying on the floor right infront of me.

KaPlunk!!

"Ouch!" Whatever lay on the floor tripped me and I feel flat on my face. I looked back to see what it was, just debris probably. My shriek filled the house. What I saw in front of me was gruesome! What lay at my feet was Rokusho's body, all crumpled into a heap of silver and lavender (bluish purple, whatever!) metal. The medal hatch was open, and the medal was gone. Nothing could scare me more than the thought of my loved ones being in danger.

There was a small rumble coming from a pile of rubble in the corner. I had no weapon, but that didn't stop me from moving closer to the pile.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously.

The rubble continued to just shake and move, small pieces kept falling off, then a Medabot head popped out.

"ArcBeetle!" I helped the red medabot out of the debris and sat him in front of me. "What happened? Where is everybody?!"

The KBT groaned a little before looking up at me. Even though his eyes were just metal visors, you could practically SEE that he was shocked and hurt.

"Ailec..." He muttered. "They came. They came and attacked the house. That's what Hikaru said."

"ArcBeetle. Slow down. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. I'm going to take you to Dr. Aki's and get you all fixed up alright?"

The Medabot nodded and ceased funtion. As the medal hatch popped open, I inserted the rare Kabuto medal into my medawatch. Then, hiding the body in a closest, I bolted out the door towards Dr. Aki's mansion.

Normal POV

BANG BANG BANG!!!

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Dr. Eugene Aki thought as he walked to answer the door.

"Dr...Aki..." Ailec puffed. "I ..... need your help....my house.....it's been trashed!"

The Doctor stared for a moment then greeted her in. He offered tea, but Ailec asked for them both to head straight up to the lab. Dr. Aki was still very confused, but Ailec was a determined young girl, and at the moment, she was definitely determined about something.

"Ailec, would you mind me asking what is going on?" Dr. Aki asked, opening the door to his lab.

"I don't really know how to answer that question doctor. I just got home and everything was trashed." Ailec weeped, collapsing into a chair.

"What?!"

"I don't know. Everything was in ruins. I was just so scared, no one was there, then I tripped...I tripped over Rokusho's body! His medal was gone, and then I found ArcBeetle. He was pretty banged up. He said someone attacked the house..."

"Slow down Ailec." Dr. Aki said. He has a very frustrated look on his face. Apparently nothing made sense to him either. "Are you saying that someone came to your home and stole Rokusho's medal? And no one was there except ArcBeetle."

Ailec weakly nodded, sniffling.

"I can't say I know what is going on here. I'm very sorry Ailec. But I will do my best to help." Dr. Aki looked at the crying girl and tried to put a smile on his face. "How about you transport ArcBeetle and I'll get him all fixed up. Then we can ask him if he knows what happened."

"Alright. ArcBeetle, Transport!" The usual blue orbed appeared about a foot infront of the two and ArcBeetle's damaged body appeared.

Ailec brought it over to the operating table as Dr. Aki brought out a spare body.

"I'm afraid the only body I have left that is capable with ArcBeetle's medal at the moment is ArcDash."

"I'm sure he won't mind. Right ArcBeetle?" Ailec said into her medawatch.

"It's alright." Came the voice.

"Alright, there you go." Dr. Aki smiled, putting down ArcDash and began work of ArcBeetle.

The green visors lit up in a flash and the Medabot turned around to face Ailec.

"ArcBeetle. What happened?"

"I am not really sure. Hikaru put my medal in, he was very frantic and just told me to go downstairs and attack. I did not understand what was going on, when I wanted to ask, he just said that there was no time to explain and we had to go downstairs immediately. When he and I got there, Rokusho has just fallen to the ground and they took his medal. They were about to withdraw, but I fired on them. I was not about to let them take the medal of the Medabot who is almost a brother to me. I tried to hit them without hitting the medal. I failed..."

"There were so many of them, all attacking me at once. They has lasers, hammer fists, missles. All kinds of Medabot parts. Ropes had tied up Hikaru and the Professor, and Baton. I tried to fight them off, but I was out numbered and they were very much stronger. So they kept beating he until someone yelled out to stop, I am sure if they had not, I would not still be here right now. The last thing that I remember is the Medabots throwing me into a corner, and shooting at the ceiling to bury me under some debris."

Ailec stared. She was shocked silent for a moment, and Dr. Aki looked up from the table.

"What were these Medabots? Maybe I would be able to find out where they came from." Said Dr. Aki.

ArcBeetle shook his head. "No, they were just average Medabots. The kinds they sell anywhere. But their strength had been enhanced."

Ailec put her face into her hands. "What are we going to do? My family's gone missing, my home is ruined! There are tears in the stream, meaning danger for all the worlds! Could my day get any worse?!" She said in a muffled voice.

"Don't worry Ailec. Everything will turn out. It always does somehow or another. How about you get some sleep? It's been a long day."

"Thank's Dr. Aki."

"You can sleep in my spare room, I'm sure some of Karin's clothes will fit you, she won't mind."

"Ok, coming ArcBeetle?"

He nodded and the two of them walked out of the room, and down the hall.

In the spare room, Ailec changed into some of Karin's pyjamas. Then she hopped into the bed.

"ArcBeetle. Do you think that things are going to turn out alright?"

"Sure Ailec. Things look glum now, but it that wacko Metabee and his medafighter Ikki can get themselves out of messes like this, there is no way you couldn't."

Ailec chuckled and felt happier than she had all day. "Yeah, maybe we'll go see those two tomorrow. We can ask how in the world they do this kind of stuff."

"Tomorrow. We should both get some sleep."

"Yeah. Oh my gosh! My mum...in the real world!" Ailec flung the covers out of the way and searched her bag. "Here it is! I'll just call her and say....Oh I don't know...eh....what's something she won't get totally upset at me about?! I'll just say I'm at a sleepover I completely forgot about! That's the best I can think of at a time like this." She pulled out a cellphone like device, only more complicated looking.

Almost half an hour later, she hung up the phone. "My mum is so like that! Is it alright with their parents? How could you forget? Blahblahblah!! At least she believed me." Ailec turned to face ArcBeetle and then hopped into the bed. "I told her I'd be at a camp that begins tomorrow for a week. She was full on screaming at me! Man, it took a while, but I got her to believe me at least. I could hear my brother yelping for joy, not having to deal with me for a week. I'll bet he doesn't know yet. Hopefully a week will be enough, for now."

"Let's just get some rest Ailec."

"Yeah, night ArcBeetle."

"Goodnight Ailec."

Ailec stared at the stars out the window. They looked so peaceful, and yet her whole world had been flipped into chaos in less than twelve hours.

"_How in the world could all this have happened. Right under my nose! Who's behind it?! How in the world(s) could anyone be powerful enough to cause all this damage?! No use stressing about it now I guess._" She closed her eyes and more tears ran down. "_Maybe things will get better in the morning._"

Ceestar: There! OK, this isn't much better than chapter 1! But it's been on my mind, I really want to write this. Doesn't matter that much if no one likes it, I guess I'll just have to deal with it! As much as I hate flames, they're welcome....with angry, but open arms...still don't like them :p!! Well.....see you all in the next chapter. If there is one. Depends if anyone wants it.


	3. The truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ME!!

Ceestar: Well, here we go. Sorry, those of you who have read my stories before, know that I take FOREVER to update my stories. OK, so here you go.

Chapter 3:

: MY POV : -

"Ailec, your breakfast is ready."

The light of the room hurt my eyes, as I squinted and looked at Dr Aki's figure in the doorway.

"Mmm…." I murmured. "Alright, thanks Dr. Aki."

I heard him close the door, and I sat up in the bed. It was quite warm, and the sunlight was flowing through the window, someone must've opened the curtains. In a way, it felt really nice, and for a moment, I felt like I didn't have a care in the world. But reality is always ruining the mood isn't it? I knew something was wrong, something was always wrong.

"_That's right!_ _There's trouble in the fantasy worlds, and I'm staying at Dr. Aki's because…because…" _Scenes of my destroyed home flashed through my head. I sighed and buried my face into my hands. "_Why is this always happening to me? It's so annoying. It's totally awesome I'm friends with my favourite cartoon characters, but sometimes I just wish I could live a normal life, where there were no problems, where I didn't have so much to worry about. Argh, why me? Why was I the one that gets this so called gift._" I laughed at myself. "_I'll bet any other kid in the world would swap with me. If they only knew._"

I got out of the bed and then got changed into the clothes I had been wearing yesterday. I folded Karin's pajamas and placed them on the bed. I threw my backpack onto…well my back, and headed downstairs for breakfast. ArcBeetle (who had had his body fixed) and Dr. Aki were sitting at the table already.

"So what are you plans for today?" Dr. Aki asked.

"Well, I'm going to go wash up after breakfast. Then I plan on going to Ikki and Metabee, see if they can help. They have experience with the whole "_saving the world_" thing." I answered, rolling my spoon around the bowl of cereal.

"Yes they do," Dr. Aki laughed. "But I'm not sure how much help they could give."

"Tell me about it," I said with half a mouthful of cereal and milk. "Their heads will probably explode when I go ask them for help to save the world."

I finished breakfast and thanked Dr. Aki for his hospitality. Half an hour later, ArcBeetle and I had arrived at Ikki's home.

"Well hello Ailec, it's so nice to see you here." Mrs. Tenryou said, cheery as always.

"Good morning Mrs. Tenryou. Is Ikki here?"

"Oh yes. He and Metabee are playing their video games again."

"Thank you."

I entered the lounge room, closely followed by ArcBeetle. We entered to see Ikki and Metabee yelling at each other, the TV screen reading "GAME OVER". This was no surprise, if those two weren't arguing, then THAT would have been a surprise.

"Hi guys." I said, in a half dead kind of voice.

"Oh," Ikki said, looking up. Metabee had him in a headlock. "Good morning Ailec, why didn't you come with Rokusho?"

"Yeah, he arrived like a whole hour ago." Metabee added, letting go of Ikki.

"I guess you guys didn't hear. My house-" I replayed what Metabee had just said in my mind. "What did you just say?!"

"I said that Rokusho got here like an hour ago." Metabee said, sitting on the couch, confused.

"What?! Rokusho?! But…uh…huh?" I said.

"Ailec, good morning." Came a deep voice I knew all too well.

My eyes bigger than eggs, I slowly walked over to the couch, in where the voice had come. As I walked a little closer, I saw …. Rokusho lying on the couch!!

"ROKUSHO!" I yelled, startling Ikki at he choked on his juice. "But how?! What? Last night, I…the house…tripped….you…..smashed….no medal….huh?!"

"Calm down Ailec." ArcBeetle said with a sweat drop.

Rokusho sat up and gestured for me to sit down. My eyes were still very wide, and my face felt pale. Everyone in the room looked nervous for some reason, as if I held a bomb that would go off at any second.

"Rokusho," I said, well…whispered. "How? When? Where? How? How?"

From normal, Rokusho's eyes turned very happy (like this ), but they looked forced, as if he was pretending to look happy. "So, have fun?"

" _Ok ok!! This is getting weirder and weirder!! I KNOW that my house was in rubble and I saw Rokusho's smashed up body, and his medal was gone. What in the world is Rokusho doing sitting here next to me?! Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad he's ok…I think! Argh! What in the world is this? What do I mean?! Maybe the stress of this tears in the stream thingy is making my mind go nutty…oooo I'm getting dizzy " _I thought rapidly.

"Ikki," I said, dazed. "Is Rokusho sitting next to me? Am I dreaming? WHAT IN THE NAME OF…… WHATEVER…….IS GOING ON HERE?!?!"

"He is Ailec." Ikki said, he too was forcing a very fake smile. "You're not dreaming, it's all real."

"Huh?" It seemed like that was the only thing I had been saying for the last minute…or hour…I couldn't really tell. "What?" I turned and looked at Rokusho, who was still 'smiling'. "Rokusho?"

"Have fun?" He repeated.

"What do you mean, 'have fun'?"

"I mean did you have fun at Dr. Aki's?"

"Huh?! How did you know?"

"It's a long story Ailec, a very long story indeed."

"I have time."

"Ok." Rokusho took a deep breathe, as Ikki and Metabee walked over. Ikki sat on the floor, and Metabee climbed on top of the couch, lying above Rokusho and myself. ArcBeetle was just standing there next to the couch.

"The Rubber robos." Rokusho began. "They came, after mine, and Arcbeetle's medals. It was pretty out of nowhere, they just came in and began destroying everything around us. I immediately fought back but then…" Rokusho stopped and looked at ArcBeetle, who merely looked down at the ground. He then turned to face Ikki, and then Metabee. They both looked away. Rokusho looked like he was hesitating, as if he didn't want to tell me what had happened. "I cannot do this!" He suddenly said.

"Rokusho, what happened?" I asked him slowly. The forced happy eyes were gone, instead, Rokusho's optics looked the exact opposite now. He looked sad, and some what aggravated. Whatever he was feeling, it was honest, so I knew something was about to make my life even worse than it was now.

"Ailec…I…" He stammered.

Now I KNEW something wasn't right. Rokusho would never keep a secret from me, he just wouldn't tell me things, but like this? Something had to be bugging the KWG type Medabot.

"Metabee, I cannot do this." He repeated.

"You think I can?" Metabee said. "It's hard!"

"What's hard?!" I demanded. "What is it that none of you are telling me? What secret are you all hiding?"

"There were no rubber robos, and all that I told you and Dr. Aki was a lie." ArcBeetle said, not taking his optics off the floor.

"What?" Was all I could get out of my mouth. The other three looked at ArcBeetle.

"Some strangers came to the house and demanded to know where you were. We asked them why they wanted to know, but all they said was that they wanted to see a cyborg girl."

My heart skipped a beat, a cyborg girl?!

"None of us knew what they were talking about, except Rokusho. The strange men just kept on demanding to know where you were, and we told them that we did not know. But they did not accept this."

"They opened fire." Rokusho said. "They attacked the house, but ArcBeetle and I got straight into Attack Mode. The weaponry these men used was phenomenal, it was much greater than our own. It was very soon that they had both ArcBeetle and I surrounded. There was nothing we could do."

I looked around the room, Metabee and Ikki said nothing. ArcBeetle and Rokusho both stared at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me before ArcBeetle?"

"Because they threatened us. The captured Hikaru and the Professor, and said they will hurt them if we said a word to you Ailec." ArcBeetle said silently.

"They said to pretend it was all some joke, and then take you to a world that Professor Hushi had just discovered and that we will all be re united there. But we heard them murmur that is where they will catch you." Rokusho looked glum, and if possible for a Medabot, let alone Rokusho, he seemed…pale? "They said you would know the world. I believe it is the world you and that young man went to late yesterday afternoon."

I sat there quiet, we all did. No body said a word, or really even made a movement. I heard Mrs. Tenryou come in with some snacks, but I heard her say something and walk back out.

"Why didn't they just come straight to the cyborg world then?" I muttered finally.

"Black Ghost just likes to cause mayhem anywhere they can. They most likely just got sick and tired of attacking one world, when they heard they had the chance to attack another. One which knows not of his existence, one where it has no defenses to his weapons."

I snapped around to see 004. Next to him were none other than Henry, Professor Hushi and Baton.

"Hikaru!"

"Professor Hushi!"

Rokusho and ArcBeetle practically 'flew' over to their medafighters. Ikki and Metabee must've been informed who Henry really was, they looked not at all surprised. Ikki could probably read minds, because I looked at him and he nodded, saying "we know."

"I found some of Black Ghost hooligans harassing these two while I was on patrol. They told me they weren't from our world, and after some explaining, I was able to get them back here."

"Thanks Albert."

He smirked and gave me a thumbs up.

Everyone took a seat and we talked for a while about the tears. Ikki and Metabee also had a long conversation with Henry, who wasn't too happy about it, but he had them swear to keep his secret.

"Where to now?" Albert asked, he had his arm around my shoulders, I was still a little startled from all that happened in the last 30 minutes.

"I go to world after world and make sure everything is alright. Then I gather a representative from each world, and we figure out what caused all this." I said.

I felt a few stares, I was looking at the floor, or more my feet, kind of admiring the laces on my shoes.

"Can I come?!" Metabee yelled. I heard Ikki anime fall, and I noticed the rest of the sweat drops around the room.

"Metabee!" Ikki said, getting back onto his seat. We waited for the rest of his sentence….

…..

"Do you think you could go without me?!"

This time, both Henry and 004 fell off their seats.

"They always like this?" 004 asked, a reached out to get him back up.

"It's like 002 has taken over their minds."

"No, 002 wouldn't ask, he would just go."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"Well we DID save the world twice! We deserve to come!"

"Cookies anyone?"

Everyone anime fell and looked over at Mrs. Tenryou, who was beaming and holding a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Alright! Cookies!" Metabee and Ikki yelled at once.

-- 10 Minutes Later --

"Are you about done?!" I said, a couple more veins popping on my head. Ikki and Metabee….well…Ikki really, seeing I'm not sure Metabee can eat, he just likes the smell of cookies. Ikki had been stuffing his face, and spitting crumbs in every direction he turned.

"ar yer. Irm rust haaving shome off mry mrum's rookies! Rou hood shtry shome." (Oh yeah. I'm just having some of my mum's cookies! You should try some.)

I wiped my face with the fifith tissue I had to use and looked at Ikki. "So that's that. I'm going alone."

"What?!" Came a few voices.

I pouted, "Everyone is always getting all worked up for nothing. I'll have teammates in the other worlds. Besides, I may take a FEW of you along."

"I am defiantly coming." Rokusho said in a very determined voice.

"Me too." 004 stood up, smirking.

"Fine, everyone else stay here, I'll keep in contact, ok?"

"But-" Ikki sprayed more cookie crumbs in my face and flicked each one off.

"Ikki Tenryou, if you know what's goof for you, you stay here and protect THIS world, ok?"

"Ok…" he whimpered. Metabee laughed at Ikki's face and I just smiled. Everyone soon burst out in laughter.

Albert, Rokusho and I stood at the front door, and a portal had appeared in front of us.

"I'll keep in touch, and come back every so often ok?"

"Be careful Ailec."

"I will grandpa."

"Rokusho gets all the fun," Metabee mumbled.

Rokusho just pretended he hadn't heard anything.

"Come on Metabee, we get to protect our world, we can save the world again! Then surely Karin will be impressed!!" Ikki's eyes went to some cute anime x's and he started laughing his head off.

Metabee shook his head.

"Which world are you going to first?" Henry asked.

Rokusho and Albert looked at me, they too wanted to know.

"Real world, that's where it could get most dangerous, nothing should be happening, but it is my top priority."

"Uh…" Rokusho said. "I'm not to sure about this."

"No worries Rokusho, we'll get through this. Well, see you guys round!" I jumped into the portal, as I heard a few good byes echo off.

: REAL WORLD : -

We landed in the junior playground of my school.

I saw people running screaming, and fire every where.

"No." Rokusho whispered.

I heard Albert curse under his breathe.

"Just kill me."

Ceestar: So….done with another chapter. Tired!! And I just don't care if it's lame anymore, I just type whatever comes into my head, whether it makes sense or not!!! This is dedicated to my friend Tiffany over in Solomon Islands. Hi Fishy!! I want souvenirs!! Till next time!

P.S I can't be bothered writing like 10 pages anymore, good news for you huh Sarah?


	4. Yuki's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but me! Oh, and the storyline is also mine, so if I see this story line somewhere else….beware……grr….

Ceestar: Hey y'all!! So, I'm hoping you all like the story so far. I'm so sorry I don't include Medabots too much in this, even though it's in the Medabots section, sorry!!! 

Anwayz, I promise there WILL be more Medabots soon, I hope XP So umm….please keep reading!!

Oh, my school friends will have quite a bit in this chapter, just remember that some names may have be changed, may not, just to protect their privacy. So in other words, these may or may not be their real names.

Chapter 4: Yuki's secret

: MY POV : -

Rokusho and Albert/004 stood next to me. We had just arrived from the Medabots world, and my head was pounding as it was. A lot had happened in the last two days.

We were by the seats in front of the oval at my High School. I was a little afraid that everyone would be back at school, and I would kind of just land there with two characters from animes. But I guess it could have been worse, and it worse.

I'm not sure if there's anyone there. But the school was a blaze (my grammar is VERY bad, so I guess the tense will be switching from past to present and vies versa every now and then). The main building was completely in flames, and there was dark smoke everywhere. The bottom of the building was burnt and the flames were rising, so the fire mustn't have started too long ago, five to ten minutes I guess, but it was a very intense fire. There were a few people running away and screaming, but they were gone in a second.

"Help!!"

I snapped out of my shocked daze and looked in the direction the scream had come from. It was far too hard to see, into the flames, but I saw figures, and quite a fair few of them. They were trapped under the shelter next to the canteen, as some of the shelter had fallen, and the flames are engulfed the area.

"There are people in there?!" Albert yelled over the roars of the flame, as we ran closer.

"We have to get them out." Rokusho said.

"Hey! Stay calm, we'll get you out!" I shouted into the flames. The figures could be seen, but there was too much smoke to see their faces.

"Celia?" Came a few voices.

I stood there for a second, how did they know my name? There were only so many shocks a girl can handle in such a small amount of time.

"Guys?!" I yelled, recognizing the voices as my friends. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just get us out!" Screamed Tiffany.

"Alright, alright! Uh…" I panicked, naturally. "Albert, can you get the debris away enough to get them out?"

"I think so…" He said.

"Hang on guys, the moment you see a way out, RUN! How many of you are in there?"

"Nine!!!" I heard Amez yell.

"WHAT?! What in the world are you…"

"Less talk, more save!!" Came Jojo's voice.

"Albert!"

"Yeah." Albert said, he ran over to the closest fallen debris and chucked them in the opposite direction, soon forming a gap.

"Now guys! Run!"

Soon, they all came running out, slightly black from all the smoke .

"Everyone alright?"

They all sat on the ground, some choking, some wide eyed, and some just taking in the fresh air. But between all that, they all gave signs indicating that they were all right.

"Let's get onto the oval, I can hear fire engines, I don't want anyone to know we're here."

About ten minutes later, everyone had calmed down and was a lot more relaxed.

"Ok, so, WHAT were you all doing at school?!"

"We were going to the city," started Amy.

"What? You guys were going to the city without inviting me?" I interrupted playfully.

"Your mum said you were at camp!" Fiona said.

"Uh…oh yeah u continue."

"There was a large explosion coming from the school, so we decided to go take a look." Said Karina.

"So we came up here and saw the fire." Tiffany said.

"Then the shelter of the canteen kinda caved in and trapped us in there." Finished Joey. (A/N To my friends reading this, JoJo refers to the lip gloss sick one, and Amez is…the Miriam obsessed one " So Joey means the one that likes Hamtaro, and Amy is Mrs. Amy Fong **wink** )

I nodded, then realized something. The fact that Rokusho and Albert had been standing next to me, and no one seemed to notice. Of course soon enough, Tiffany noticed.

"Oh my F4 god!" (mwuahaha) Tiffany yelled, pointing at Albert. "004!"

My face was set to … "uh oh"…

The rest of the group stared at the two fictional characters behind me.

"Uh…"

"Come on! Over here!" The voices of firemen and police rang through our ears.

"I'll explain later! Shut your eyes and hold your breath!"

"Why-"

"Hurry!"

I prayed everyone did as I said, cause a second later, we had landed on a beach.

I heard a few of the girls scream, I'll bet they landed face first.

Reactions can be described in two groups. Half were quiet and stunned, the other half used a lot of '_colourful_' language.

"What just happened?!" Lusi yelled.

"Calm down you guys. Let's get a drink?"

Albert and Rokusho stood there, I could almost FEEL they were smirking at how I was going to explain this.

"Not a WORD out of you too."

"We didn't say anything." They both said.

"This looks so familiar." Jojo said.

"Incoming!!!!"

We all looked in the direction of the call, just in time to watch Tiffany get hit in the face by a blue and white ball. She fell to the floor and clutched her face.

"Ow! What the was that?!" She yelled.

I couldn't help but snicker just a little bit and Joey and Jojo helped her up. "You ok there fishy?"

She just growled a little. My smile stayed as I looked at Wakka's blitzball sitting at my feet. I picked it up, and turned to Fiona.

"Know what th-" My eyes were wide, as I saw that Fiona didn't look like herself (everyone else was kind of a CGI version of themselves).

"A blitzball!" She said, but the way she said it wasn't too convincing.

"Hey, sorry about that!" A fiery red head said, running towards us. Followed by a blonde boy. "Everyone alright, ya?"

"Hi Wakka. I think we're all ok." Tiffany growled slightly at me again, then just smiled.

"Wakka?!" Jojo screamed. "But…but! He's from Final Fantasy! That's not possible."

"Jo! Calm down!! I'll explain later ok?"

"Yo Yuki!"

Everyone turned as a hot blonde man ran towards us. Fiona seemed to freeze up.

"Hey, Tee, Yuki, haven't seen the both of you here at once before." (A/N Tee or Teela me!) Tidus said.

"Pinch me." Jojo said, slapping herself lightly. "Arh!"

Lusi laughed as she had pinched her arm hard.

I looked over at Fiona. I would've expected her to be all over Tidus by now. I marched over to her and dragged her out of earshot of the others.

"What is this?" I spat.

"What's what?" She said.

"Tidus! He just called you Yuki!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?! Why don't you look like the others?! Fiona, have you been here before?"

"What?! No way!"

Tidus walked over to us. "So! Who are all these lovely ladies you girls brought here?"

"Tidus, how do you know _Yuki_ here?"

"Stupid question," Tidus said to me as if I were an idiot. "She's here more often then you are. Heck, she's almost here all the time."

I heard Fiona or…Yuki, curse under her breath, and clearly she hadn't wanted me to know.

"So what, I can travel to worlds! You never told me you could do it too!" Yuki said.

"Well…I didn't know you could do it in the first place!"

"Hey girls, calm down. Come back to Wakka's hut for a drink, eh?" Tidus said, trying to calm us down.

Yuki and I smiled and walked back to the others.

Before I let a single word come out of anyone's mouth, I just told them to follow Tidus and Wakka.

"YOU GUYS CAN WHAT?!"

Yuki and I sweat dropped.

"You tell them the rest." I said to Yuki and walked over to Albert and Rokusho.

As everyone else screamed and shouted at Yuki on why she hadn't taken them to THEIR favourite fictional worlds, I sat with Albert and Rokusho, who had been very well behaved .

"Thanks for putting up with all this guys." I said.

Albert smiled that oh-so-charming smile at me, and Rokusho also…_smiled_, any way he can I guess.

"What will be our next step?" Rokusho asked.

"Well, I'm hoping to leave the gang here, I don't want them to come with me. I'm headed for Mata Nui after this, and it'll be hard to drag everyone with me."

"Mata Nui?" Albert said.

"Bionicle world." (Sorry, but there shouldn't be any other crossovers from here on, the other one will be Harry Potter. So too bad for you non-HP fans, haha! I'm so evil. I'm Bionicle nutty lately, so yeah). "Far too dangerous for them."

I crawled back over to the group (can't be bothered standing up and sitting down again). "So, Wakka. I hope you don't mind taking in these guys for a while. I have a lot of work to do."

"What?!" A few of the guys yelled.

"I want to travel anime worlds!" Karina yelled.

"I DEMAND you take me! I'm one day older than you, you know?!" Sarah said.

"Hey! It's too dangerous! You guys can't come with me!"

"If you can do it, then there's no doubt we could!" Tiffany joked.

I gave her a glare, as she smirked. "There's too much at risk, it's not a joy ride, there are dangers in EVERY world. It's too much to explain, but I can't take you guys."

"I'm coming and you can't stop me." Yuki said, smiling.

I couldn't say no, she must've known what was going on by now. I didn't have an excuse for her.

"Guys, just stay here. If something happened…well you know the rest." I'm not someone into anything too sappy.

I think they knew what I meant, as they all said they didn't mind staying, so long as they got to train in Blitzball. I agreed, and Wakka didn't know what he was in for!

Tiffany however, refused.

"I'm not missing out on this! No matter the danger." Tiffany said. "This is our last chance to have fun before year 9."

"It's not for fun Tiffish! It's real life danger-"

She shrugged and cut me off.

I shook my head, "Let's go."

A triumphant smile appeared on her face, as Albert and Rokusho stood by my side.

"Take good care of them, otherwise you've got me to deal with." I said to Tidus and Wakka as the five of us left the hut.

"You don't scare my man." Yuki said.

"Hey, you don't scare me either! There's only one woman that can scare me and that's Lu-" Wakka cut off his own sentence and began telling my friends what Blitzball was about.

Yuki, Tidus and I laughed at the fact that Wakka was afraid of his own wife.

"Better get going." I said.

"Where are we going?" Tiffany asked, practically bouncing on her feet.

"Mata Nui, the world of Bionicle." I said, smirking.

"Aw! Not more Bionicle." She groaned.

"Still want to come?"

"Yes!"

I anime fell, hoping that was going to work, my plan obviously back fired.

In a flash, only five feet prints were left in the spot we were just standing in.

Ceestar: Very rushed and really bad. Oh well! Till the next chapter people! BaiBai!!


	5. All Clear!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but me! Oh, and the storyline is also mine, so if I see this story line somewhere else….beware……grr….

Ceestar: Yay! Another update! So……let's hope some robattling can be squished in here! So sorry! I promise there will be some chapters of Medabots soon! So sorry! Well, here we go! By the way! I do NOT apologize for teasing you so much, Fishy. You brought this upon yourself! Cyborgs and Matoran are NOT robots!

Chapter 5:

: MY POV - (as always)

The five of us left the hut in a flash and flew through the streams. Though the ride felt a little bumpy. We were about to land on Mata Nui, world of the Bionicle. I was hoping to land in either Ta-Koro or Ko-Koro. At least I wanted to land, I just hope I land on Mata Nui. With all that was going on lately I mean.

KABLOOMY!

We landed.

"Ah!"

"Get off of me!"

"Get your butt outta my face!"

"……….."

"………."

Albert/004 (of Cyborg 009), Rokusho (whom we all know and love), Yuki (my best friend), Fishy (my punching bag) and me (known here as Ebony) landed in a large heap on what felt like cold, wet grass. To make matters worse, it was raining! Yay, rain, we are all wet now! (I am a serious nut case, I know).

"Celia," Tiffany groaned. "Is this…Ma..Mata whatever!"

"It's called Mata Nui! Before I answer anymore questions, would you guys mind….GETTING OFF OF ME!" I yelled.

We slowly picked ourselves off the ground. Now our clothes were totally soaked and muddy. Rokusho was sort of used to the rain, so if you don't mind me saying, he had it lucky!

"Where are we?" Albert asked, looking at the large castle behind us. "Is this…Mata Nui?"

"Yeah, welcome to-" I also looked up to the castle…castle! There's no castle on Mata Nui! "Hogwarts!"

Rokusho and Albert looked at me. Yuki and Fishy stared at me. Fishy was the first to speak.

"Hogwarts? As in Harry Potter!" She groaned. "Even better!"

"Uh…yeah?" I said, confused. The tears in the streams were clearly worse than I had anticipated. We must have gotten ourselves lost along the way to Mata Nui. This could not be could.

"We should get inside." Rokusho said, pointing to the oak entrance doors. We all nodded and ran towards the doors.

"So what world is this?" Albert yelled over the sound of the rain, covering his head with his arms.

"Harry Potter! It's a world whe-"

"There you are!"

We all gathered under some shelter and watched a teen boy run over to us. He was rather…burly and totally hot!

Rokusho and Albert were silent. Yuki and Tiffany however knew who were running towards us, and the snickered and 'oo-ed' teasingly.

"Oliver?" I said quietly.

"Ebony! Training started ages ago! Where were you!" Oliver Wood yelled.

"It's a REALLY long story, and I can't go to practice now! I'm….busy…"

"Can't go to practice! Ebony, I am not saying this as your captain, but as your boyfriend, I NEED YOU AT PRATICE!"

I froze up and didn't dare turn around to look at Albert. Instead I gave in to Oliver.

"Ok, but I have to take these guys along." I said, jutting my thumb at the four behind me. "It's…kinda important we stay together, and I really don't have time to explain right now, is that alright with you Oliver?"

Oliver just grunted a little before grasping my right arm. "Fine! Now let's go!"

We ran once again back into the rain, and my friends followed.

I'm not totally sure, but I'm sure I heard Albert mutter something.

"Boyfriend….." Albert twitches with anime angry vein

"Why don't we get to fly!" Yuki yelled over the roaring winds and rain.

She, Fishy, Rokusho and Albert all sat in the stands, now with ponchos and umbrellas. They watched as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team practiced, who knows why, it was the Easter holidays! (A/N Here, there are 8 players! The Supporter, is half Chaser, half beater. He/she is allowed to pursuit the Quaffle as a Chaser, but it not allowed to shoot goals. He/she also has a Beater's club, making it harder to take control of the Quaffle, holding onto his/her broom stick at the same time).

I didn't hear a word that Yuki had shouted. I just concentrated on my team mates. Alicia Spinnet had the Quaffle. She, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and myself zoomed across the pitch, passing the Quaffle as many times as possible. We flew under and over each other, this way, it would be very difficult for the opposition to get the Quaffle.

We zoomed faster towards the goals, where Oliver was hovering, in front of his center hoop.

"Ready?" Alicia shouted to us. " Formation M!"

Katie, Angelina and I took our positions. Katie was now in front of Oliver, Angelina in front of the right most hoop, and I was behind the left most hoop. Oliver hovered, ready to block whatever we threw at him.

Alicia pulled her broomstick to a halt in front on the left hoop, quaffle under her right arm. She glared at Oliver, and he glared back. We were up against a very good Keeper, so even though our move was good, we'd have to get it past Oliver before succeeding.

I felt my arms go numb, the wind was very cold, and the rain fell harder. Neither Alicia, nor Oliver moved, they just stared. I watched the Weasley twins pass the Bludger back and forth. Harry zoomed around, looking for the Golden Snitch, worth 150 points, through the heavy rain.

Angelina and Katie stood ready, knowing they had to be prepared for anything.

Then, Alicia lifted the Quaffle above her head, ready to shoot. She stared straight into the left hoop. Oliver however, stood his ground. He remained floating in the center. Her fist was inches away from the Quaffle, when she quickly moved her hand and hit it towards Katie. Katie didn't even catch it, she actually hit it down towards the ground.

I watched the Quaffle, and zoomed down, and caught it, just. I passed it to Alicia quickly, she tossed it to Angelina, back to Katie, me, Angelina, Alicia.

Our trick had worked, Oliver had kept his eye on the Quaffle, but wasn't ready when Alicia finally shot, making it look like she was about to pass it again. I was back in position. The quaffle went though the left hoop, I punched it hard. Katie caught it, dodging Oliver and scoring into the center hoop. Finally, I punched it again, letting Angelina score the third point.

"Yeah!" I cheered, racing over to my team mates.

"Nice one girls. Great reflects." Alicia said. "I can't believe we pulled it off!"

"That was scary at first. You and Oliver just…stared!" Katie chimed.

"That had to be the best score yet!" Angelina said, punching the air.

"That was great." Oliver said, flying over to us. "If that got pass me, I KNOW we'll do great in our next match. Alright team, let's call it a day."

We all flew down and headed for the changes rooms, soaking wet from the rain.

The others greeted us, before we all left for the Great Hall for dinner. Along the way, I explained everything I could to the team. Fred and George found it very hard to believe, and thought I was joking at first. But with Albert and Rokusho having come from different worlds, the twins knew that I had to be serious. Who would joke about something like this anyone! Harry told Ron and Hermione at dinner, they were both pretty shocked too, who wouldn't be?

"Oliver, I can't stay long, this wasn't the world I intended on landing in." I said with half a mouth full of rice. "Besides, things seem pretty calm here anyways. I need to make sure that everything is okay everywhere else. But I will come back later, is that alright?"

He didn't answer for a while, chewing on his broccoli, until the broccoli could be chewed no more, you could tell cause he was really trying to chew, but the way his mouth moved showed there was basically nothing left inside for him to chew on! (Did that make sense?)

"Well," he began, swallowing the mashed up green substance left in his mouth. "There is about a month until our next match…as your captain, I wouldn't really know what to answer. But as your boyfriend…"

I looked over at Albert, you was sitting on my other side. I saw him choke just a tiny bit on his food. I decided to not do anything until we were in another world.

"I guess I can let you off. But you owe me ok?" Oliver winked, wrapping his arm around me.

I blushed. Yuki and Fish laughed. Rokusho didn't react. Albert…..oh crud.

Oliver let go of me and went back to his dinner (which turned out to be a set of the Quidditch field. Apparently he had just swallowed up a Slytherin player ").

"Hey Albert," I whispered.

At first he didn't say anything, then he put his fork down.

"I know." He said quietly. You've warned me before. It's ok."

"Are you sure? I don't want this to hurt…" I lowered my voice. "Anything between us."

He shook his head lightly. "Don't worry. Now eat up, we should go soon."

I smiled and ate, thinking of how lucky I was to have someone like Albert.

After dinner, we all went up to the Gryffidor Common Room, that's where we left the HP World.

From a small roaring fire behind us in the GCR, we were now surrounded by lava, we were standing next to the Mangai Volcano -

"Well, landed a little off course, but here we are. Mata Nui." I said happily.

I turned to my friends and nearly fell onto the floor laughing. Everyone was in lego form (yay!). In front of me stood four Matoran. Rokusho and Albert seemed to be Ko-Matoran, who are from the village of ice. Albert's body was white, but his face/mask was a bluish white, like his eyes (drools). Rokusho had a purplish mask, white body, but his hands and feet matched his mask. He wore what I call the mini-Vakama mask (IE the Matoran mask that looks like a little Turaga Vakama!) Yuki and Fishy were Ga-Matoran, the village of water. All Ga-Matoran are female, and blue. Yuki's body was dark blue, while here mask, hands and feet were a sky/light blue. Fish was the other way around, and both wore a Kaukau mask, as that is the only mask I know the name of "

"I feel a little odd here." I said. Everyone was kind of blue or purple. Me? I'm yellow and red! I'm a Ta-Matroan, from the village of Fire. Name's Haku.

"Mata Nui eh? Man, Celia, what do you see in Bionicle?" Tiffany asked, taking in out surroundings (yes! I called her Tiffany!).

I rolled my eyes. "We're just here to take a look around, and make sure if everything's alright. Well that's what I'm here for."

I raced down the bath leading to my home of Ta-Koro.

"I feel even shorter than usual " Yuki said glumly.

Tiffany and I laughed as we continued running, until we finally reached Ta-Koro.

"Welcome to Ta-Koro guys." I smiled.

They all looked around, but didn't say anything. None of them looked too comfortable, then again, who would? They were surrounded by walking, talking, breathing (!) lego toys!

"It's ok guys. We won't be here long ok? I'll try and get it all over and done with as soon as possible."

"Hey, isn't that the guy you have a picture of on your folder, Celia?" Yuki said, pointing to a white figure walking towards us. He was at the very least 7 feet tall, like three times taller than all the others (including us).

"Toa Kopaka!" I yelped excitedly, running over to the Toa that guarded Ko-Wahi.

"Haku." The ToaNuva of Ice said. (The guy doesn't talk much, ok? He only said like, 42-45 words in the entire movie!)

"What are you doing here in Ta-Koro? There isn't anything wrong is there?" I asked, worried. I only feared now that maybe something had happened to Toa Tahu.

He shook his head. "The Toa were just meeting."

"Well, that's good to hear. Oh! Have you seen Jaller and TakaNuva?" I could feel my friends just staring at me, they must've felt pretty weird.

"They're at the Kohlii field."

"Great! I have to talk to them. I'll see you around Toa!" With that I ran off, waving to Kopaka, who simply nodded and walked off. I caught a suspicious glance from him to Rokusho and the others.

"Thanks for introducing us!" Tiffany said.

"Sorry guys. I just have to go see Jaller."

"And that is?" Yuki said, irritated.

"Duh! Captain of the Guard of Ta-Koro! He's…" I saw the - face on their masks. "Little yellow dude on my folder, the one voiced by Andrew." I said, sweat dropping.

"Oh! Him!" Yuki and Tiffany said together, laughing.

Rokusho and Albert looked at each other and shrugged.

Once we reached the Kohlii field, we slowed down to a walk. I explained to the others what Kohlii was as we entered the stadium.

"Cross between hockey and soccer I always say."

When we got inside, there were two Matoran (little Bionicle, Toa are the big ones ") were on the field, each holding a large stick, a cup on one end, and a hammer on the other. A yellow and red one, and a blue matoran. On the stands, we saw a Toa, coloured in white and yellow.

We climbed some stairs and went across the stands until we reached the Toa.

"Hi TakaNuva." I said.

"Hey Haku…uh…who are they?" The Toa of Light said, pointing at the others.

"Friends u" I answered simply. "See how much easier it is to play Kohlii here Yuki?" I asked sarcastically (we tried playing at my place once. Nearly broke my bro's jaw, but we did manage to break my mum's broom and my bro's golf club ").

"Well, we should use those poles instead next time." Yuki laughed.

"Hey Jaller, Hahli! Haku's here! Take a break you two! You've been practicing all morning!" TakaNuva yelled down to the two Matoran on the field.

"Coming!" Jaller's voice rang.

I felt a tingle go down my spine, as always when I heard Jaller's voice.

"Hi Haku." Jaller said. Hahli followed closely, waving.

"Hey Jaller, hi Hahli." I said. "These are some…friends…Um. This is Rokusho, Albert, Yuki and Tiffany." I said pointing at each of the Matoran.

"I haven't seen them around Ga-Koro before. Are they from your original village Haku?" Hahli asked.

"No, it's a long story. Let me explain."

Now, cause I'm lazy, I'm not going to bother explaining. Basically, I explained to the three about how there are different worlds, and how I can travel between them. Then I told them about the tears, and all the crazy stuff that's been happening over the last two days. Finally, I told them why I was there, just to check that everything was alright. Phew, Many minutes of talk summarized into three lines.

"Did you get hit on the head by a Kohlii ball?" TakaNuva asked.

"Nooo. It's all true. Come on, you have to believe me. I mean, you've never seen these guys around have you!" I said, waving my arms around frantically for some random unknown reason.

"Well," Jaller said, he was sitting closely to Hahli, for reasons you could easily guess. "If what you say is true, what can we do about it?"

"Nothing really. All I need you guys to do is call me if anything weird is going on."

"Something weird is always going on here. HE" Jaller said, pointing at TakaNuva, who was slightly taken back. "Use to be the Chronicler, the Kohlii head and irresponsible one. Now he's a Toa! He's duty is even greater than mine!"

Everyone was silent. In sounded like Jaller was really upset.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I can spend more time with Ha-" He paused and everyone stared.

I'm not too sure if it's possible, but Jaller looked to be blushing!

Hahli, Yuki, Tiffany and I all laughed, it was always cute to see young love

Jaller smiled, looking up at TakaNuva, who was also smiling.

"OK. When I say weird, I mean like…Rahi acting…stranger than usual. Or creatures that are NOT Rahi or Matoran. You know? Totally unexplainable things."

"O….K…. And just how do we contact you?" Hahli said.

I picked up a bag (that I obviously got out of no where). I picked up a small black device out of the bag; it looked like one of those small portable televisions. It had a screen at the top, along with several buttons (a control pad and two others), plus a power switch on the right.

"All you do is turn this little baby on." I said, flicking the switch, and the screen lit up. "And this is a list of names I've installed into the machine. You can get info and a picture or two of everyone installed in there. Then press this little button here, to call 'em." I know, it's weird, but live with it. I have a budget you know?"

With that, I handed to everyone present. On the back of each device, was the owners name and pic.

"I call in my Mucbile!"

-" stares from all.

"You know. **M**ulti **U**niverse **C**ommunication **B**io **I**dentifying **L**earning **E**quipment!"

More -" stares

"O………….K…….then……" Said little Matoran Tiffany. .

I took another six devices out. "Hand these to the other Toa ok?"

"We better go then. Everything seems good here." I smiled and ran off with the others before Jaller, Hahli or TakaNuva could say anything. We didn't even reach the Kohli field's gate before vanishing in a bright light.

We landed back in the Medabots world, and dropped Rokusho off. I told him that I'd come back soon.

We dropped Albert off after that. He complained, and refused, but I didn't leave him a choice. I told him too that I'd come visit. I left him with 8 other mucbiles apart from his own.

Finally, we landed in the Final Fantasy world.

"We didn't even do anything!" Tiffany yelled.

"I didn't ask you to come!"

"I thought there would be some fun! That was boring, and all of a sudden the ground looks so far away."

"Not my fault! If you're going to come traveling with me, you have to get use to the body changes."

"Enough!" Yuki yelled.

Tiffany and I sighed, looked at each other and just giggled for no reason, like we always so…muwhaha

"Oh! I completely forgot!" I said, once again drawing something outta my backpack, which also came outta no where.

I gave Yuki two guns, and Tiffany a packet of arrows, along with a bow of course.

"What?" Yuki began.

"Weapons. For you two to protect yourselves." I winked.

"Cool!" Yuki jumped, holding her guns sideward and crossing her arms like Yuna.

"Awesome!" Tiffany said, examining her bow.

"Glad you like it."

Ceestar: There will be Medabots in the next chapter! I swear it! I was just anxious to finish this one. At least one Robattle will take place! So..yeah..that's about it! Review, tell your friends!


	6. Robattle! Metabee vs Sumilidon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but me! Oh, and the storyline is also mine, so if I see this story line somewhere else….beware……grr….

Ceestar: Holidayz are over -- I'm so sad now, haha. Oh well, I have to really keep writing this story! Well, those who know my stories know I take a long time to update, deal with it!

Chapter 6: Robattle!

MY POV (as always)

I yawned and opened my eyes. The sun was shining brightly through my window. I looked to my left and saw…the wall; covered in photos and posters. I looked at my friends, smiling down at me. Boy, it kind of hurt to see us all smiling like that, what with all the trouble going on now. I sighed and jumped down from my bunk bed, (the ones with a bed on top and a study table on the bottom) but fell right back and onto the ground upon impact on what I _thought _was going to be the ground.

"Agh! What the heck?" I yelled. I had landed loudly on the timber flooring, now I was rubbing my … ahem… 'backside' as it stung in pain. I stared ahead and sweatdropped.

It was no wonder I had fallen, I had not landed on the ground, but right on top of a sleeping Yuki. Who was still sleeping by the way.

"_How could she still be asleep when I landed on her like that!_" I thought, standing up. I hadn't noticed, but the impact of my fall must have jolted Rokusho awake, who was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Uh…morning Rokusho."

He looked at me strangely, then replied "Good morning Ailec."

Yuki just snored away.

"She sleeps more like a rock than Henry does." I said, smiling.

Rokusho nodded and left the room, like he usually did. I watched Rokusho close the door behind him before leaning closer to Yuki's face.

"Yuukki…." I whispered, she didn't even stir. "Oh Yuuukiii, Tidus is h-"

"TIDUS! HONEEEEEYY!" Yuki yelled, bolting into a 90 degree angle.

I let out a small squeal and leapt back. "Ah! Well good morning to you too!"

"Huh!" Yuki looked around her surroundings, then realized she was in a sleeping bag and not in her bed. She also realized that Tidus was no where to be found. She blushed and chuckled.

"Come on. Let's get changed, I want to have some fun before going on my rounds." I said.

"OK," Yuki said, climbing out of the sleeping bag and folding it away. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty." My voice called from inside my wardrobe.

"What! Six thirty?" Yuki yelled. The sudden shock caused me to bang my head on the wardrobe door as I exited.

"Uh…yeah! What's the problem?" I said angrily, pulling out my clothes.

"It's so dn early!"

"Ahem! Language!"

"It's not even a swear word."

I just shook my head and began changing (we're all girls, there is nothing wrong with changing in the same room).

Fifteen minutes later, the two of us headed downstairs to breakfast. The room some what very bright, I don't know how, it just did.

"Good morning Ailec." Prof. Hushi said, looking up from the paper.

"Mornin' grandpa." I said happily.

I got Yuki to sit down at the table and went into the kitchen to get us some breakfast. I could almost see it, the confused look on Yuki's face when I stuck my right arm out at 90 degress, as if having just elbowed someone in the face. The arm stayed there as I bent down to grab two bowls with my free arm.

"What are you-" Yuki began, but before she could finish, a green parrot flew down the stairs and onto my outstretched arm.

The parrot squawked and moved over to my shoulder, so that I could rest my arm. The parrot hopped around on my shoulder so that it was now facing Yuki. I had by now moved over to the cupboard and was searching it.

"Squawk! Who's that?" The parrot said.

"Yuki, friend of mine." I said, with my head in the cupboard still.

Baton squawked again and flew over to the table, landing in front of Yuki. I turned around and laughed at Yuki's surprised face.

"This is Baton, my parrot." I said as I dropped the bowls and cereal on the table.

"You sure trained him well." Yuki said. "He talks and everything."

"Oh I didn't train him. In fact he talked way before I was born." Now I had the milk in one hand and was rummaging through a draw for spoons with the other hand. "he's a robot."

"Oo…" Yuki said, quite shocked.

"Eat up, you'll need the energy."

Yuki poured the cereal into her bowl as Baton continued examining her.

"Why is he staring at me like that?" Yuki said as she put down the cereal and went for the milk.

"Probably just adding you to his memory bank." I said, now pouring my cereal in.

"Um..o..k." Yuki said as she started eating.

"You're not used to being around robots are you?" I got up off my chair and put the milk back into the fridge.

"Not really, only machina."

"I see." I was about to start eating, but a scream from upstairs stopped me.

I sighed. "-- Ai…He's running late again." I said, shaking my head.

Footsteps came thundering down the stairs as my older brother Hikaru came into view. His shirt was on backwards and his shoes dangling from his right hand.

"Morning Hen-" I said before he swept my bowl off the table and bolted out the door.

"Have a good day Hikaru." Called Prof. Hushi.

"Bye!" The voice called, followed by a loud bang with was obviously the door.

Yuki sat there, face down and shaking, I could tell she was holding in laughter. I just growled and went to get another bowl.

"All done." Baton said, flying out the window and into a tree where, I only just noticed now, Rokusho was sitting.

It wasn't until about nine that we left the house and went for a walk.

Rokusho strolled on my left, Yuki on my right and Baton on my shoulder.

"You have never seen a robattle?" I said.

"NO! I have never seen a robattle for the millionth time!" Yuki said, frustrated.

"Aii!" I slapped my forehead. "How can you LIVE without seeing a robattle!"

"I could ask you how could you live without playing Blitzball."

I shook my head.

We continued walking, until we heard voices down by the riverbank.

"Metabee! Come on, what are you doing?"

"Ha! I told you Ikki! We are still higher ranked than you!"

"Alright! Ikki and Koji are robattling again!" I said, running down the hill with Yuki on my heels.

"Ailec, good morning." Said Erika, pausing from her crazed photo taking.

"Morning. How long have they been at it?"

"Only two minutes." She replied. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Yuki Yoon, my best friend from…uh…well she's new in town " I said quickly.

"Hi." Yuki said waving.

"See, this is a robattle, not to mention between two of Japan's highest ranked medafighters!" I said excitedly.

"I see…" Yuki said, watching the two Medabots moving quick as lightening. She then turned her head to the old man examining the robattle. "Hey, isn't that the guy you showed me once?"

"Oh yeah. That's Mr. Referee. He's what his name says, he referees all the robattles in town."

Yuki nodded and continued to monitor the robattle.

"Stop! Moving! So! Fast!" The KBT yelled, firing recklessly at his opponent.

"Ha! You'll never catch Sumilidon Metabee!" Koji laughed.

"_That's Koji Karacuchi. He's totally rich, a bit of a snob, but he is cute."_

_Yuki laughed, "yeah I guess."_

"Metabee! Calm down! You'll never hit him firing like that!" Ikki yelled into his meda watch.

"_Ikki Tenreyo. Ranked third in Japan last year, saved the world twice. So hot headed."_

"_I see."_

Sumilidon practically flew at Metabee, slicing at his chest.

"Ahh!"

**Metabee. Head part 40 damage**

"Darn it!" Ikki yelled.

"Argh! You'll pay for that one Sumilidon!" Metabee said, angrier than ever.

He shot his seeker missiles at the STG Medabot. Having been blinded by rage, he missed --

"Metabee! Aim!" Ikki yelled.

"Fine!" Metabee said, watching carefully wear Sumilidon was running.

"Sumilidon be careful! He's got you locked on!" Koji said.

"Right." Sumilidon replied.

"_Sumilidon is an awesome Medabot. Power hammer, powerful sword. He's built very much like Rokusho. In fact, even though Sumilidon doesn't possess a rare medal, he can use the Medaforce, thanks to the M-Alloy."_

"_Uh…hu.h…?"_

Metabee fired his laser cannon again and again, missing by millimeters. Finally, he hit Sumilidon's legs dead on.

**Sumilidon. Leg part 20 damage**

"Drat!" Koji muttered. "I don't have time for this! Sumilidon, medaforce!"

"Metabee, fight fire with fire! Medaforce!" Ikki yelled.

"Alright!" Metabee said, standing his ground.

Sumilidon skid to a hault, about 10 meters from Metabee. The two Medabots glowed with a glow Medabot fans would be too familiar with. I could see the orange light reflecting in Yuki's left eye, and the green of Sumilidon's medaforce reflecting n her right eye.

"_This is the medaforce, the strongest possible attack any Medabot could possess."_

"_It's beautiful."_

"_Yeah," I said. "It is."_

"Medaforce!" The two medabots yelled at once.

A white light surrounded us all. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light except Ikki, Koji and Rokusho. Baton hiding behind his wings all together . (kawii)

"Metabee!"

"Sumilidon!"

The light faded, both the Medabots stood there, arms stretched. Their position had not changed since they unleashed the attack.

The air seemed to have disappeared, because I found breathing very hard. I in fact held my breathe, waiting to see which Medabot had survived the blow.

Mr. Referee watched closely and edged forward a little.

Erika held the microphone close to her mouth as Brass zoomed in on the Medabots.

"The two Medabots are both still standing. Neither have moved, but who will fall first?" She said quietly into the mic.

I bit my lip.

A bead of sweat fell from Ikki's chin.

Koji clentched his fist.

Yuki stared, mouth wide open.

Mr. Referee edged forward a little more.

Rokusho and Baton were in a nearby tree, watching.

We all stood ther for what felt like ten minutes, when finally……

Metabee staggered.

Koji smiled and Ikki's face fell.

……..

….

…..

………

**Sumilidon Function Ceased.**

The STG fell flat on the grass and the beetle medal popped out, landed with a soft clink.

Mr. Referee looked slightly dazed before shaking his head and yelling out, "And the winner is, Metabee!"

Everyone sighed heavily. Koji sighed deeper, and out the medal back into Sumilidon's body.

Ikki ran up to Metabbe and hugged him. "Alright Metabee you did it!"

"Yeah, Ikki! Dude you're … cutting off my circulation!" (whether Medabots have anything circulating, I would not know ")

Ikki and Metabee beamed as Sumilidon and Koji walked over.

"That was great Ikki." Koji said, extending his hand.

"Thanks Koji, you did pretty great too." Ikki said, shaking his rival's hand.

"Wow…" Yuki mutterd.

"Awesome eh?"

"Yeah!" She jumped. "When can I get a Medabot?"

I laughed, "Someday my friend. Someday." (and that means never according to the Screws .)

Ceestar: Yay finished! That was the first robattle I have ever written believe it or not! I'm sort of ashamed, I've been a Medafighter for three years, and this is my first written robattle? Oh well, I hope it was ok. See you all next time! Which should be soo, my writers block is taking a break finally!


	7. Darkness in Balamb

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but me! Oh, and the storyline is also mine, so if I see this story line somewhere else….beware……grr….

Ceestar: Hooray! Another chapter, I won't people enjoyed the last one. Is there anyone reading this apart from my school friends?

Chapter 7

"Quidditch!"

"Blitzball!"

"Quidditch!"

"Blitzball!"

"QUIDDITCH!"

"BLITZBALL!"

"**QUIDDITCH**!"

"**BLITZBALL**!"

"**AH KEN GOR GOR**!"

Yuki and I anime fell into the sand as a third voice jumped into our uh…conversation. (What can I say? I like anime falls, they're **funny** .)

"What took you guys? You've left us here for ages, even though it's kinda cool, I am so bored!" Tiffish came up to us. She must have heard Yuki and I quarrelling over which was the better sport.

We had just landed back into the Final Fantasy X/X-2 world. It was just the two of us, I didn't really feel like taking anyone along with me this time. Yuki was really excited to be going back to the world of Final Fantasy. If you have ever seen her about Final Fantasy (Tidus especially), you would understand why.

Although I wasn't too keen on going back, it meant having to face my friends again. I would have to take them back to the real world sooner or later, and what would I do then? Now that they knew my secret, how would that affect my every day life? What if word got out to the world? I wasn't sure which felt worse, the fact that I was facing a universal Armageddon, or that the world may find out the truth about fictional worlds.

"Yo, Celia!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my day dream and looked up to Yuki and Tiffish staring at me. "Yeah? Wassup?"

"You ok? You look dazed." Tiffish said.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking." I smiled.

They both shrugged and walked up along the beach, I followed closely.

"I don't think Wakka and Tidus like babysitting the group." Tiffish said, chuckling.

"You don't think. Period." I said dully.

"Henh!" Tiffish scoffed (that _sound _that Sarah's got us all doing when we are frustrated).

"By the way Yuki, where did you run off to earlier? Just before we came back, you just disappeared on me." I said.

"Oh no where. Just eh…running a personal errand." Yuki replied.

We continued to walk, as the sand got stuck in between our toes. The feeling was actually quite nice, we were ankle deep in some warm sand. It gave our feet some comfort after all the running and walking we had done.

The three of us soon came along the group. What a mess.

I saw Joey (H) talking to Wakka, probably about something he had no idea about, because he looked really confused. Bobby and Karina were kicking a blitzball back and forth between each other. Their aim was quite off, twice it missed Wakka in the head, once it hit Joey in the back and three times it ran through the conversation that Amy and Josephine were having by the cliff, this is just in the couple of seconds that I had arrived mind you.

Sarah was sitting by Tidus, laughing, and I saw why.

Jojo was sitting on her feet, staring at Tidus. I walked over in their direction. The sun was hitting Tidus at just the right angle, and Jojo was sitting in just the right position. She mustn't have been staring long, because Tidus only noticed about half a minute later.

"Um, hey." He said to her.

Jojo giggled in her trademark giggle (high, squeaky and scary). She flicked her hand in a flirting kind of way. "Yeeaaahhh." (kinda like going "oh you" in a flirt way).

Tidus winked at her, held her hand and pecked it. Jojo once again giggled, only this time louder and higher. Before we knew it, she had passed out in the sand.

Tidus looked at her, slightly confused, shrugged and continued watching Karina and Bobby's reckless kicking. This time, they had kicked it over to us, Tidus was watching the rolling ball, roll right up to Yuki's feet.

She was fuming. Her face, red as red can be.

(Normal POV)

The wall in front of a shadow glowed. It showed the two girls that were traveling from world to world. He watched as the two teenage girls fought every evil that crossed their paths. They could not beat him though. His very name meant end of the world.

The images continued to show. How these images were being televised onto the wall, no one truly knew, and at the moment, it did not matter.

All that mattered now, was that he knew where they were. He knew what they could do. He knew just what _he_ had to do.

Most importantly. He knew who his first target was going to be.

(Back to my POV)

By now, almost all the attention had been turned to Yuki screaming at Tidus for flirting with Jojo. All except Karina, who was enjoying poking the 'dead' Jojo with a stick. I was chuckling to myself by watching Karina.

I stood with my arms folded, next to Tiffish. She was laughing her head off, she was about 10 meters from Yuki, but she (and I) both heard every word clear as though we went only 10 centimeters away. We had moved away because Yuki's screams were piercing our ears, though Karina didn't seem to mind. I thought that the blitzball had hit her head just one too many times.

"**I cannot believe that you did that! What in the world were you thinking! You weren't were you! Of all of my friends you had to flirt with…with…AARRGGHH!"**

Yuki continued screaming. Tidus had also backed away, but Yuki wasn't letting him get anywhere.

"Yuki, I was just playing, you know that." Tidus said with a sweat drop.

"**I don't care if you were just _playin'! _You…did…that! Right in front of me! How could you! Didn't you know I would be mad! How did you think I was going to take it! Sitting down? Just say, _ Oh, the love of my life, just kissed one of my best friends, I don't care, and it won't make me mad_, HUH! Is that how you thought I would take it Tidus? Huh? HUH?**

Yuki was breathing veerry heavily, her chest heaved up, and down, and up and down. Her eyes (this being a fictional world) were literally glowing red.

"Look Yuki, I really am sorry, how can I make it up to you?"

This seemed to have done it. Yuki's eyes suddenly went back to normal, then to dazed. Her fists lowered and all the steam seemed to have been released.

"Uh…Yuki?" Tidus said uncertainly.

"Shh, less talk, more action." She giggled, grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the huts.

We're just going to stay out of that for a while, give the two love birds some private time.

Medabots theme song midi plays

I felt the vibration in my pocket and took out my M.U.C.B.I.L.E.

"Yeah?"

"_TEE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!"_

BOOM BOOM

"_You have to get to Balamb!"_

KABLOOMY!

"_Really weird things are happening here! There are weird creatures fighting against us! We can't hold them much longer!"_

BADALABOOM!

"_Tee! Are you there! We need you here! Everyone's hurt and exhausted!"_

A voice in the background yelled. "_Irvine!"_

"_No! Tee, get over here!"_

"Watch out!"

"_NOOOWWW!"_

Kzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttttttttttttttttttttt-click-

Tiffish looked at me, and the worried/dazed look on my face.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

I didn't say anything, just stood there, half staring at my M.U.C.B.I.L.E. Was that voice the voice I thought it was? But…I never hit Balamb, well not since all this commotion began at least. How did they contact me? Was it even possible?

"Oi, Celia! What's wrong!" Tiffish said staring at me.

"We need to go now!" I said suddenly. Tiffish retreated a step.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's another world in danger, and we need to get there now!"

She stared at me for a second, as did the others.

"You're going off again?" Sarah said.

"Fish, get Yuki, we're going!"

"Eh…you want me there?" She said, pointing at herself.

"Yes! Now go!"

She was slightly taken back, but there was no time to lose. I had to leave immediately. The ones I cared for were in danger.

A minute later, Yuki, Tiffish and Tidus ran into view. Tidus's shirt was on backwards, makes you wonder what they were up to.

"What is it! Tidus and I were having a moment!" Yuki said angrily.

"I don't care for your moment! Balamb needs our help and we are going to go help them!" I screamed, completely losing it.

"Balamb?" Yuki whispered.

"Yeah! Balamb garden. So are you coming or not!"

Yuki's face angered and she got out her guns. "Let's do it."

I turned to Tiffish, she had already armed herself with the bow and arrow.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Tidus said.

"NO!" I snapped. "You stay here and protect my friends. This world still needs someone like you here Tidus."

He didn't like it, but accepted it.

"Let's go!"

The two nodded and we ran straight ahead, hitting the warp zone.

"Don't worry. I'm coming Zell." I thought.

It didn't take long before we had hit the carpet floor, level one of Balamb Garden (refer to Final Fantasy VIII)

"Oh my god." Yuki said at the sight that now lay before our eyes.

Fire. It was everywhere. Fire, bodies, and blood. Crying, screaming, and gun fire. That all we saw or heard.

"Heads!" A voice yelled from behind.

We only just ducked in time to avoid an on coming fire spell.

"No time! Let's get to work!" I ordered (yeah, I rule! Just kidding, I just ran out of words other than said, yelled etc.)

My friends nodded.

We split into different directions. I headed for the cafeteria, Tiffish headed for the Dorms and Yuki headed for the Quad.

I drew my sword. It wasn't a gunblade, but it was just as strong (a part from the missing a gun part).

Galbadians? No. Not even they could've caused this much damage, I would know, having formally been a Galbadian solider myself.

I sliced at a few creatures. The cafeteria was an absolute mess! Tables and chairs were either flipped, sliced or burning.

What caused all this damage? It was hard to tell, there were so many fighters, I couldn't tell who allies were and who the enemy was.

"Tee!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I watched as the warrior, Squall Leonhart cast thundaga on five nearby opponents. He continued slicing with his own Lionheart gunblade. I could tell by all the sweat he was emitting, that this had been a very long fight, and he was exhausted.

"Squall! What in the world happened here!"

He didn't stop the attack on the endless amounts of enemies that seemed to flow out of no where. "These, _thing_ just appeared out of no where! They were damaging everything they could get their hands on! As soon as we began to fight back, more came. This is all the fight has lead to!"

Not totally sure, but I assumed he meant all the damage around us. I too was slicing and dicing nearby creatures.

"They're not human" I muttered.

"No they're not." Squall replied, seemingly to have heard me. "They're some sort of cyborgs! Because they're not fully robot either!"

"Cyborg!" I immediately thought. "No, it couldn't be."

"_but all they said was that they wanted to see a cyborg girl."_

I heard Rokusho's words play through my mind. Was this all Black Ghost's doing?

"Stay focused!" Squall yelled, destroying a creature that had headed for me.

I was startled and jumped a bit before returning to swinging my arm about like mad. "Thanks."

Something struck. "Squall! Where are Irvine and Zell!"

"What? slice Why? slice slice"

"I need to know! Where are they?"

Before another word could come out of Squall's mouth, my question was answered.

A small girl ran up to us, her skirt extremely short, and now quite torn. Her body was also slightly hurt from the fight.

"Squall! They're invading the Quad!" Selphie yelled. She seemed to have been crying.

"Darn it! There's too many for us to fight! Tee let's go, Zell and Irvine would be in the Quad too." Squall yelled urgently.

I nodded and ran with him and Selphie, but a whole heap of those weird creatures blocked our way.

"Get outta my way!" I screamed, casting an ultima spell on the enemy. I wasn't the only one, Squall had too. Otherwise we would not have been able to blow them all away, my magic wasn't that good, except my fire spells.

The three of us ran towards to Quad. On our way, we were joined by Tiffany and Quistis. I was slightly surprised, Tiffany was acting as though she was a traveler like Yuki and myself. I was glad though, glad she took this seriously. I noticed a little white string like thing dangling out of her sleeve, but had no time to wonder what it was.

We continued running, destroying anything that got in our way. The Quad never seemed so far away before.

We reached it after a while.

The first thing to hit any of our minds, a shadow.

A tall black figure, it looked as if it were pure darkness, except it's eyes, which were blood red. Two small eyes in a pitch black form.

I froze the moment I saw it. The shadow had one foot on someone, whether that someone was alive or not, I couldn't really tell. That someone wore a half torn hat and a brown trench coat.

"Irvine!" Selphie cried.

I stared in horror, moving my eyes up a little. In the figures' right hand was Yuki. It was holding her by the throat, and she was struggling for her life. Though it seemed that she was already very worn out. How long had it been since we arrived? Was this force so strong it could take down Yuki in mere minutes?

My eyes soon darted to the blood covered figure in the corner. A blonde haired boy. Zell.

I wanted to run over to him to help him, make sure he was alright. But my attention drew back to the Yuki and the dark figure as a scream pierced the air. The figure was now clutching Yuki tighter, cutting off her air.

"Yuki hang on!" Tiffany and I screamed.

That's all I remember. All the faces in the room set to horror as the figure dropped Yuki, unconscious, onto the ground. It turned it palm to us, and my last conscious thought; darkness.

Ceestar: OK! I am so totally done! I just wanted to finish that. So, reviews? Please?


	8. Things are Getting Serious

Ceestar: Sigh, new chapter. 'Nuff said.

Chapter 8: Things are Getting Serious

: MY POV :-

My breathing was really heavy. Each breath taken hurt me. I felt a little weight around my mouth, like something was on it. I could also feel warmth, like there was something blocking the air from escaping.

My chest felt great pain as I took in a deep breath, and I heard people around me shuffle. I scrunched up my eyes (like this , is that called scrunching?), and opened them slowly.

Everything was really blurry at first, and the bright light really hurt. I couldn't make them out, but I saw a couple of figures around me. I think they were people, they just looked like coloured globs to me. I squinted my eyes against the light and blinked several times.

The something on my mouth turned out to be one of those masks that help you breathe. I could hear voices echoing, and the voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The ceiling….well, I think it's the ceiling. It was white, and really really bright!

" Tee…," a voice echoed. It sounded really familiar, and I felt I knew it. I just couldn't pin point who it belonged to. "Hey, you there?"

I opened my mouth slowly, but I couldn't get anything out. It was as if the sounds I wanted to come out were tearing away at my throat. I only managed a little squeak. I let out a long breath and tried again. This time I let out a bit of a croak, before actually managing a word. "Zell?"

The room seemed to have a lot of people sigh, relief? I don't know, I was just really confused. All I knew, I was in a lot of pain, and Zell was standing to my right.

"You can hear me right? Can you understand everything that I'm saying?" I heard Zell said rapidly.

"Slow down Mr. Dintch! She is still in a state of shock, you are feeding her too much information." The voice of Dr. Kadowaki said.

_Feeding me too much information? What am I? A cruddy computer?_

My eyes had begun clearing a little bit, I could make out most of Zell's face now, and Dr. Kadowaki had her back turned, she seemed to be mingling with something. Slowly, my vision became clear. I could now see Zell's beaming face. His face wore a huge smile, this caused the pain to go away a little. The I truly saw his face.

It was battered, bruised and bleeding! He had a huge cut on his right cheek, almost intersecting with his tattoo. I only saw this when he turned to look at something behind him. His lip seemed to have been bleeding, not to mention several other places. A deep purple bruise was to the left of his left eye.

"What happened?" I asked while still slightly dazed.

"It's nothing," He said, noticing the concerned look on my face. "Really. How are _you_ doing?"

I was so sick of that question, everyone always asked me that question. They were always over reacting. The again, the question probably wouldn't pop up as much if I stayed out of trouble. It was a bad habit.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. A couple of memories filled my mind. It was just a heap of gloggy memories, and it took a while of thinking before I could actually make sense of anything.

"…_..the Quad…."_

_Bodies. Fighting. Pain. Blood._

"…_hurry…!"_

_Squall….Selphie…Quistis…Irvine...Zell….Tiffany…!..._

"_Yuki!" Two voices echoed._

_Darkness_

I snapped my eyes open and bolted into an up right position. Dr. Kadowaki lost hold of the wet cloth she was holding, and it flew up into the air and then it fell flop on her head. Zell jumped back a little, he had been leaning pretty close. I snapped my head around to the left and saw Tiffish waving at me.

I let out a large sigh of relief to see her safe. She was just beaming at me and smiling. I waved back a little when I saw Yuki sitting in the bed across from Fish.

"Feeling ok?" She said.

"You know I hate that question Yuki."

"Yeah I know, that's why I asked." She giggled.

It took half an hour of complaining before Dr. Kadowaki let us out of the infirmary. She never believes you when you say that you are ok. She always insisted that you had to stay. Doctors, sheesh.

Tiffish explained to me that the white thing I saw was just some bandages that Quistis had used to cover her bleeding arm. I shivered at the mention of the world blood and the other two laughed.

We bumped into Selphie while walking around Balamb. A lot of the debris had gone, but there were still some large broken pillars here and there. Fire had burnt almost two thirds of the garden and there was still a little blood splattered around the random places.

"I don't know. They appeared out of no where." Selphie said as we sat by the broken stairs just outside Garden.

We had asked Selphie what had happened, and that it was essential she gave us every last bit of information.

"We asked them what they wanted. They had their weapons ready but Headmaster Cid told us not to attack and see if we could sort this out without blood shed.

So we asked them like eleventy million times! We asked what they wanted, where they came from and other stuff like that.

They just kept mumbling cyborg, and X. It made no sense."

My muscles tightened and I took a deep breath in. Project X was my code name before I joined the Zero-zero team. Black Ghost called me that because I was his first little experiment and it was thought I was going to be the only one, so they (the scientists) didn't bother with numbers. Not only was I Scarl's first project, I was…am…the only cyborg project that he never finished.

"Squall, me and the others were in the front line, something about being Balamb's top SeeD's. Irvy and Rinoa aren't even SeeD, and I'm not from Balamb. I was still kinda happy you know? I just didn't think too much of it then. I wish I took it more seriously. I didn't think they were much of a threat, and I was hoping they would leave so I could get back to planning the next garden festival."

"Then it all just happened. We were having some sort of stare off, no body was moving. Headmaster Cid didn't give any commands, so we all stood our ground, a lot of good that did us. Without any sort of warning, they just jumped forward and began attacking!" Selphie sniffed and took a deep breathe in as if just remembering the moment was tearing her apart. "Everything was screaming and blood after that. Irvy and I fought together; we were both hurt after a while. Everyone was getting tired, but the enemy didn't stop. They kept on attacking; and the more we defeated, the more kept coming."

"Later that scary black thing came. It appeared out of…well…the ground. It was almost like it came right out of the shadows themselves. It just came out of the ground and started…started…."

That's all Selphie could say, she broke down in tears afterwards. I had seen Selphie upset before, and I knew she was a very caring person so it was easy for her to get upset when the ones close to her were hurt. But this was a totally different kind of break down; she looked like she had given up all hope. I shouldn't talk though; I can't say I feel a whole lot of help right now.

We could guess what she was going to say next anyway. That shadow took out everyone else and she came to get Squall for help.

Quisitis came out and was comforting Selphie when we left. It was back to the world of Final Fantasy for us, we had to take the others home. That trip to Balamb had shown us truly how dangerous the worlds were becoming, we couldn't let them stay. I didn't plan on letting anyone stay.

When we arrived, the conditions were completely opposite. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze blew against out faces, the sea was calming rocking upon itself and peaceful. It felt weird enough to for a split second I wondered if we were in the correct world.

The three of us walked silently back to the huts so that we could take all the others home. None of us wanted to talk, there was nothing to talk about. At the rate things were going, I only prayed that there would soon be a world left to save.

"_Project X_"

I froze as the voice echoed throughout my mind. It sounded so fresh, as if he had just spoken to me telepathically or through the brain communicators all we Cyborgs wore. But I'm sure it was just a memory.

We still wore the injuries from the battle, that's how bad everything was getting. All our wounds would now travel between worlds along with us. I don't even know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Well with the reaction from everyone else, it at the moment seems to be a bad thing. The moment we entered Wakka's hut (Lulu's out…..I don't know where) the three of us were bombarded with….

"Heya….WHAT THE H!"

"WHAT THE F HAPPENED!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO!"

"YUKI!"

Tidus rushed up to Yuki and grabbed her shoulders, scanning her from top to toe, causing her to blush a crimson red. The others rushed up to us too, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Look," I said calmly. "All that matters now is that we get you guys out of here."

"What!" Karina snapped. "I don't want to go yet!"

"That wasn't a request ." I said coldly now. "It was an order."

In an instant, we were all back on the school oval. Tidus and Wakka were left in their own world, Tidus –who had been hugging Yuki and sort of leaning on her- tripped forward and looked back to only see Wakka and a long Blitzball.

Everyone looked at us (as in me, fish and yuki), confused dazed a few of them a little upset.

"I really wanted to go meet Luffy! Didn't you want to meet Sanji?" Lusi questioned.

I chuckled, "At the rate things are going, just the ocean may be even worse than the Grand Line right now. And don't turn Sanji against me!"

I looked at Yuki for a second and she sighed sadly, "What about Fish?"

Fish turned her head quickly between Yuki and myself (she was in the middle) as if she was watching a game of table tennis (coughcarmencough) "What?"

Yuki looked at me, I looked at Fish and Fish continued looking at the both of us. I was pretty surprised her head didn't snap right off.

"Leave her. She's gained the right." I said simply.

Yuki nodded and then turned to look at the rest of the group. Yuki raised her left hand and prepared to click her fingers.

"1…2…." She stumbled. "Uh, can I not?"

I rolled my eyes and Fish laughed. "Ai…."

"Ok…3….2….1…"

Snap!

The group stood on the grass and looked at each other. Why in the world were they there? Weren't they just at the train station? Yuki, Fish and I had already left.

We decided to retreat to the cyborg world, I was only following a hunch.

"Did you erase everything?" I asked Yuki and we walked through the forest towards Dr. Kazumi's home.

"Yeah, everything since they were at the station." Yuki said sadly.

"What in the name of Rain are the two of you talking about?" Fish said with an anime question mark above her head.

"We erased the group's memory, but we left yours." I said.

"You did what!"

When we arrived in the home of the zero-zero team, we were greeted with a happy Dr. Kazumi

"Well to what do we owe the pleasure Jade?"

I smiled, "I just need to talk to Albert and Jet for a second professor."

I ended up dragging Albert and Jet into my room and told them about the whole Balamb thing. I had to literally tie Albert to my bed post to stop him jumping at me to check my wounds.

"Things are getting serious. He's hurting too many people. I can't let him get away with this."

"Him? Who's him?" Jet asked.

"I think Black Ghost has something to do with this." I said softly.

"There's no doubt then." Jet said. "It seems like something he'd do."

"That leaves one question doesn't it?" Yuki said. Though she didn't really know much about Black Ghost, she was still taking all this in like I would.

"Why is he doing it?" Albert finished.

"_Because I want to finish my little X"_

Surrounded by darkness again, I squinted my eyes and when I opened them, the five of us were……in darkness. There was basically no floor, sky, walls, no nothing. Everything was dark, but somehow we could still see each other.

"Where are we!" Tiffish yelled.

"_Welcome to my world..." _A deep voice replied.

Ceestar: Sorry bout the rushiness! Next chap up soon!


	9. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. But not any of the animes or their associated characters etc.

Ceestar: OK…so this isn't exactly soon. But the next chapter is finally up.

**NOTE: Language will be slightly stronger in this chapter. There won't be any strong swearing, but there will a cursing, and a bit of cursing. No F's.**

Chapter 9: The beginning of the end…

"_Welcome to my world..." _A deep voice replied.

- : MY POV : - (as always)

We all froze and broke into a battle stance. Yuki brought out her guns, Tiffany grabbed an arrow and I unsheathed my sword (I know I got a sword out of no where). There was no mistake in telling whose voice that was.

"Black Ghost!" Albert yelled.

Yuki and Tiffany turned around in shock, were they really facing Black Ghost _now_?

"What do you want with us!" Jet called out as well.

"_I told you, I want to finish my little X_" The voice echoed.

We would've tried to pin point his location by the direction his voice was coming from, but it seemed to be echoing throughout the entire space. Everything was black so we could not tell where we were, whether in a tight room, or endless space. It was impossible to tell.

I growled as my blood boiled. "If you want me, take me! Leave my friends out of this!"

"Don't try to be a hero Jade! You know you can't deal with him on your own!" Albert said.

I tried harder to find Black Ghost, but nothing. I couldn't see anything except the others and pure black. I walked a few steps, my sword grasped tightly in hand. Each step echoed and hit our ears hard.

"Don't be a coward, come out!" I yelled.

The dark voice laughed and laughed, mocking us. "_Why would I need to do that? I much rather watch from here the action._"

"What do you really want Black Ghost?" I called, repeating Jet's words.

"To finish you X-"

"Cut the crap! **What do you really want**!" I cried again.

All the others stared at me, knowing I was angry. I would never use any word but 'crud' if I wanted to curse.

"_Tsk tsk X. You're better than that. But if you really want to know, I would be more than happy to tell you my intentions. _

_We all know you are the one project I never finished. Your brother and all his little friends may have been prototypes, but they were finished prototypes. You however my dear, were never finished. We had given up on you, and you would've been thrown out with the trash if the others hadn't come. _

_I have been pondering for a very long time and I have come to the conclusion that I just don't want to leave a piece of my work unfinished. I know that it will be easy, because you will not have a choice. Technology has come such a long way wouldn't you say? There is so much I could do now. _

_We never removed your humanity, or your memories, even though we were close to doing so with 009. That will be the final step of course. I want you to, even for a short time; feel the power we will be giving you. Then all humanity will be taken out, every last memory and feeling._

_You won't believe the technology we have bought. It is all of course the most advanced money can by, or evil can steal at least. You will be able to unleash such destruction to the world. It will be magnificent."_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, tears pouring out my eyes. "I don't want to hear it! I'm not a weapon!"

Black Ghost laughed. "_Yes you are. Your eyes cause explosions, and your palms could choke anyone to death in seconds. Once we make a few adjustments and insert some upgrades, you will be the perfect killing machine._"

"I'm not a machine!" I cried, falling to my knees and dropping my sword. "I'm not a machine! I'm a teenage girl! I'm not in this world to kill!"

"_Don't fool yourself X, the only reason you are still in this world is to wreak havoc upon it._"

"NO!" I cried even louder.

Albert and Jet ran up to me and I could feel Albert holding me.

"Hey, it's ok." He whispered.

I cried into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Jet's hand landed on my shoulder as he knelt by me as well. His grip slowly tightened, and I knew he was angry, but I didn't want Jet to fight. I didn't want anyone to fight. Was that really all we were there for? Fighting and killing?

"_What's wrong? The truth hurts?_"

"Leave her alone!" Jet yelled suddenly. He stood up and pulled out his gun, but I grabbed his shirt before he could go anywhere.

"No Jet," I whimpered. "I don't want you to fight."

"It's alright Jade; I'm going to take Black Ghost down once and for all." He said in a comforting tone, even though there was still a lot of anger in his eyes.

"No! I don't want to fight! It's too much!"

"Jade," Albert said softly, holding me closer. "I'm here to protect you and so is Jet."

"_Protect what? A weapon?_"

Albert snarled and ran his hand through my hair, it felt really nice, but Black Ghost's laugh kept ringing through my mind. And that one word; weapon.

"_I do have things to do, and as much as I love watching you suffer, I have a weapon to build, and a world to take over._"

Suddenly, all the darkness seemed to move. Looking at it made me dizzy and slightly sick. Red swirls had appeared in the ground and they were now moving like a trickle of paint in moving water. The contrast of the bright red against the black made me think of blood somehow, and the swirling motions revolted me. The others were probably thinking similar things because they all had rather disgusted looks on their faces. I stood up, but Albert still held my shoulders.

Black Ghost let out a deep, maniacal laugh. It felt like the laugh was shaking the very air itself.

"I'm not a weapon. But if you want me to kill, I will." I snarled in a cold voice.

I pushed away from Albert and picked up my sword. I still didn't know where Black Ghost was, but I felt that it didn't matter which direction I went, no matter what, he would be right there. Following me.

"Jade, you can't do this alone." Albert said.

"I know. But if everyone believes…" I stopped and smirked. Yuki and Tiffany smirked as well.

"That's so corny." Yuki said.

"Worse that usual." Tiffish agreed.

"Oh hush!" I said, sticking my tongue at them.

The laugh came again and we all became serious in a split second. Nothing had happened, but we all knew this was no time for fun and games.

We all stood guard, watching the red swirls in the ground. They were slow and calm, just moving around as if they had no purpose.

That's how I felt now. Like I had no purpose in the world, no reason at all for me to still be here. Was I really in this world to merely be a weapon and cause destruction and pain? The same pain that Black Ghost had been causing me over the last couple of days. I remembered what I felt when I thought everything was lost to me. When I saw Rokusho's body, smashed to nothing but debris, I was so scared. It was like nothing else mattered, all I knew was that I was alone, and all I cared about was gone. I hated that feeling, and I wasn't going to have others feel the same because of me.

We were all staring in different directions, but yet still looking at the exact same thing.

No one knows how much time passed before anything were to happen. I often felt impatient, but I knew better than to let my guard down. Everyone else did begin to get annoyed that nothing was happening. Black Ghost was made it clear he was going to attack, and were expecting something big. Yet still nothing had happened. I'm sure at least a good ten minutes had gone by (it's a lot longer than it sounds).

Without warning, the swirls became rapid. They began moving a lot faster and we all went to maximum guard right away. Every now and then, it looked like the swirls were jumping up at us, as if trying to break out of the ground. We all grew apart one way or another, standing further away. It may have been the ground moving, or just us examining our circumstances. Whichever, that was our downfall.

The red swirls began slowly wrapping their way around Tiffany's leg. It moved with great stealth and made no sound, we didn't even notice. It was almost like a shadow climbing up her leg. Not until she tried to move did anyone take notice.

"Hey!" She cried. "I'm stuck!"

I watched Yuki point at it and want to fire, but she knew she may as well blow Tiffany's legs clean off like that. We all wanted to help, but that wouldn't do, there was no way to get the red swirls off. Jet and Albert were trying to get a grip on them, but just like a shadow, we couldn't touch them without just holding onto Tiffany's leg.

I began running over to see if I could help, but found my right leg wouldn't follow. I looked back in horror to see that a thick swirl had begun its way up my own leg. Looking forward, I saw the swirls approaching the others.

"Watch it! Those swirls will come after you too! You have to stay off the ground." I called.

The remaining three looked at the ground and acted in haste. Albert threw Yuki on his back and Jet lifted the two off the ground. I was relieved that they were now out of harm's way, so there was only one other problem. Tiffany continued to struggle against her swirl, while I tried to break free of mine. That didn't work. The swirl was now up to Tiffany's waist and rising quickly.

I looked up and Jet and something snapped. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of this earlier.

I activated the booster in my left leg and put it on full throttle. But no matter how much speed I would be gaining, or how much fuel I was burning, my right leg would not leave the ground. I kept on trying when I looked up.

A red swirl had come out of the ceiling surface (or whatever was above us) and turned its end to a sharp point. It flew down like lightning, and before anyone could give the others warning, or before they could notice it themselves, the red lightning bolt stuck. My eyes went small at the image in front of me.

I heard Yuki scream, Jet curse and Albert call out in pain.

The strike had pierced right through his right leg and thrown him to the ground. Jet managed to grab Yuki before she also went tumbling to the ground. I saw that both Jet and Yuki got a small splatter of the blood that came from Albert's leg. I looked down in horror to see Albert clutching his leg, hands already now drenched in blood.

"ALBERT!" I screamed. I wanted to help him, I needed to help him. I struggled again, hopping every now and then. I couldn't let my left leg touch the ground as well and all my fuel had been used up.

Tiffany was neck high in the swirls, she seemed frozen in fear, but then I found out that she wasn't. The swirls had begun twining themselves on my right arm, and the further it went, the less of my arm I could move. The look of fear in my friend's eyes, the amount of pain Albert had to be going through. I again tried to jump over to him, but fell flat on the ground. I cried out in pure rage and my eyes flashed red. The red swirls somewhat reacted and began entwining faster, Tiffany was completely taken and there was nothing I could do. Jet was running out of fuel, I could see it. Albert was slowly being captured as well. The swirls were moving faster and spreading all over my body now that I was fully on the ground.

The next thing I knew, I was…sinking! What in the world was going on!

The swirls, they were pulling me in. I know Jet noticed because I faintly heard him call out to be and rush down. The last thing I heard was Albert's voice before for the third time, being engulfed in darkness.

"Jade!"

Ceestar: Sorry for the long wait minna-san! Gomen, gomen! Also, sorry this is shorter, I wanted to end it there. Action will be soon.


	10. The Darkness of Things

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. But not any of the animes or their associated characters etc.

Ceestar: Oh yeah! Now we are getting to the action! Climax climax climax! Yay!

**NOTE: Language will be slightly stronger in this chapter. There won't be any strong swearing, but there will a cursing, and a bit of cursing. No F's.**

The swirls, they were pulling me in. I know Jet noticed because I faintly heard him call out to be and rush down. The last thing I heard was Albert's voice before for the third time, being engulfed in darkness.

"Jade!"

Chapter 10: The Dark Side of Things

: MY POV : -

My eyes were closed and I was lying down. In a way. I was more floating, as if all gravity had been completely turned off. There was one thing I knew for sure…

Darkness

Again

That's all that surrounded me lately, pure darkness. It wasn't that bad, I liked the darkness..

But why me? Why did I have to go through all this? All the other girls my age had to worry about was their loves lives, and some their studies. But no, I had to worry about the fate of the universe or something. It's not fair. It's not fair!

_Nothing was ever meant to be fair_

I didn't open my eyes, because I knew that even with opening them, all I would see is darkness, so I was better off leaving them closed. I had no idea who's voice this was, but I didn't feel like attacking, I didn't feel like doing anything. Just float in the darkness.

_The world just needs to be balanced_

The voice was dull and deep, but I continued to ignore it.

_There are two main worlds. The one you call the real world, and the worlds which are mere cartoons in yours_

Still I ignored it. I had no intention of listening to anyone right now.

_The worlds need to be balanced. The fictional world (let's call it) is in the form of entertainment in your world, so technically it is in both worlds. This threw the worlds off balance_

What in the hell was this guy talking about? What balance? Just thinking about it made my head hurt. But I needed to ignore him; he was probably trying to play with my mind.

_You were needed to go into the fictional world, to balance things out again._

I couldn't ignore it any longer and yelled out, "But why me!"

_Just unlucky_

I groaned, I knew this guy couldn't give me any answers.

_I know it hurts. It seemed fun and first, and you felt like it was a dream come true, being able to meet all those characters that you loved so much. But then you realised what a burden it really was. Now there is even more trouble, and you don't know whether you'll get you or your friends out of it alive._

My friends? They got themselves into this, I warned them.

_I know it hurts. _

I was silent.

……

_But I can make it better for you, if you want_

This caught my interest and I snapped my eyes open. I seemed to be floating in endless space. I could even see the stars. There isn't oxygen in space, so I don't know how I was breathing. It could've been an illusion.

_I can make to pain go away forever_

I got up into an upright position, but I was still floating.

_Do you know why there have been tears in the streams lately?_

"Because of my travelling, it's damaged the streams." I said bluntly.

_No, that's not it at all_

"What!"

_It is not you at all. It was not your fault, but the fault of another_

"What are you saying?"

_That friend of yours, the other one that can travel between the worlds_

Yuki…

_She had one day accidentally stumbled into a broken portal, causing her to land in the Final Fantasy world. She was warned she didn't belong, and that she must leave immediately before throwing all balance off track. But she didn't_

……

_She did a lot of travelling between the Final Fantasy world and the real world. She even tried to bring one of them into your world. The Final Fantasy world was being pulled closer and closer to the real world. As it was being pulled, so was every other world, and what happens when you stretch a piece of material too far?_

"It begins to tear…"

_Exactly_

"But…Yuki wouldn't have done it all on purpose. There must be a way to fix it-"

_No. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew you could do the same, and she was jealous because you were the one chosen for the part, so she decided to cause trouble for you_

"You're lying…"

_Why did she react so harshly when you found out she could travel too? She knew that you were supposed to be the only one, aside from your brother. Why would she try to hide the fact that she could travel? _

I couldn't answer this. But Yuki did seem angry when I first found out….

: FLASHBACK : -

"_What is this?" I spat._

"_What's what?" She said._

"_Tidus! He just called you Yuki!"_

"_So?"_

"_What do you mean so! Why don't you look like the others! Fiona, have you been here before?"_

"_What! No way!" _

_Tidus walked over to us. "So! Who are all these lovely ladies you girls brought here?"_

"_Tidus, how do you know Yuki here?"_

"_Stupid question," Tidus said to me as if I were an idiot. "She's here more often then you are. Heck, she's almost here all the time."_

_I heard Fiona or…Yuki, curse under her breath, and clearly she hadn't wanted me to know._

"_So what, I can travel to worlds! You never told me you could do it too!" Yuki said._

: END FLASHBACK : -

It was true…why was she so angry?

_She didn't want you to know, in case you found out the truth_

I bowed my head, there was no way this was true. But all these facts…

_The truth hurts too, but as I offered before. I can make it all go away_

……

_It just comes at a little price, involving your friend Yuki…_

Again, my eyes flashed red, but only for a second.

_All the pain you have been feeling will go away, forever_

I smirked, "How?"

: YUKI'S POV : -

I snapped my eyes open to see sitting next to me. I sat up and looked around, still in darkness. But at least the swirls were gone. He looked at me and forced a weak smile that I returned.

There was a look in his eyes that reminded me of what had happened.

"How's your leg?" I asked, looking down.

He shrugged.

He had wrapped his scarf around it to try and stop so much bleeding. I looked and slowly began removing the scarf.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Fixing this."

I took a few cotton buds out of my bag (appeared out of no where, I know) but realised that wasn't going to help. There were several sparks coming from the wound and cotton buds weren't going to help. I sighed and took some water out instead. I dabbed the water around the wound to clean it up.

Albert groaned once or twice, so I tried to be as gentle as I could. I cleaned up around the wound and then wrapped it back up in this scraf, he was going to wear it covered it blood.

"You're pretty good," He said.

"Well, I wanted to be a doctor when I was younger. Not a mechanic."

We both froze for a bit and I realized what I had said, "Sorry."

"It's ok, not a bad joke, better than Jet's." Albert said with a smile.

I smiled back and looked into the darkness.

"Where are the others?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head and shrugged, "It was just the two of us when I woke up."

I sighed and curled my knees up to my chest. "_I hope they are all ok._" I thought.

Many minutes passed without either of us saying anything. I just stared at my feet. Right now I felt useless, the two of us were sitting here doing nothing while who knows what could be happening with our friends. There was no telling where any of them were now. Hopefully some where safe. So long as they are alright…

I wanted this to be a dream. I would wake up any minute and realise that I was late to school. I would tell Celia and Tiffany about my dream and Celia would say that it would be nice to meet Albert, then Tiffany would ramble on about meeting celebrities that were real. All this would be a nightmare I could leave behind, and only look back on and laugh.

There had to be something I could do apart from sit here and only wonder about what had happened to the others. What if they were hurt, what if they were…No! I couldn't think that way. They could surely take care of themselves?

I pictured to worse, and tears began rolling down my cheeks. Albert wrapped his arm around and me and pulled me in closer. I was taken by surprise and looked up at him.

"It'll be alright. We'll find all of them." He said reassuringly.

I smiled with a sniff and leaned against his shoulder. "Jade is very lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the one that is lucky to have her. She's a lot to me, and I can't lose her like…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say.

"She's grown up to be able to take care of herself, she even scares me sometimes." I smiled.

Ceestar: Fastest update in a very long time! Hope you liked it.

So what's with the red eyes? Where have Jet and Tiffany gone? Will the answers be in the next chapter? Review and promote my story please! XD


	11. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. But not any of the animes or their associated characters etc.

Ceestar: Weeee! Chapter 11!

**Last time on My Double Life:**

_It just comes at a little price, involving your friend Yuki…_

_I smirked, "How?"_

Chapter 11: From bad to worse

- : MY POV : -

_You yourself are of the Libran star sign correct? You should be able to answer this. _

I was curious to what question would be asked of me, what did it have anything to do with my star sign?

_If you had a scale, and one side was too heavy, what would you do? _

I looked up and pondered, why ask a question like that?

_You take something away from the heavier side_

My eyes widened, I couldn't…

_It's that simple_

"OK then." I said softly.

_Excellent_

: NORMAL POV : -

Tiffany sat quietly next to Jet and played with her fingers.

"Where do you think they are?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." Jet said in a very straight forward tone, he wasn't one to admit that very often. "I just hope they are all ok."

**FLASHBACK**

Jet rushed down at an alarming speed and Yuki jumped to the ground when close enough. He cried out and hit the ground hard as the last of Jade's form sank into the ground.

"Damn it!" He cursed, punching hard into the ground.

Yuki ran over to Albert and tried to help him up, but the red swirls entangled her as well. Jet looked over and ran towards Tiffany but was quickly trapped like all the rest. Now all four of them were trapped, there was nothing they could do.

The darkness sucked them all in and that's all that was there, darkness.

**END FLASHBACK**

"They should be," Tiffany said out of the silence. "I know it. They are all strong."

Jet smiled and lightly punched her arm, "You better be right, otherwise…" He raised his fist in a joking manner and the two of them both laughed.

Neither of them talked for several minutes. They were not very deep in thought, but they did not know what to say. Tiffany knew that Jet was worried, but she did not know him very well. Sure she had _known_ him for well over a year now, but only as a character that she liked to tease Celia about. She always thought of him just as some cartoon character with an absurd nose. Now she was sitting next to him, even comforting his pain.

Yes, he felt pain. He was the same as her. He was human…sorta.

All the time that she had known _Celia _and _Fiona_, she had thought they were just weird, loving animated characters the way that they did, and the way they would carry on sometimes. It was always in good fun, and sometimes even she would play along. But she had no idea that their love was real, that they really felt for these people that were real, in their own way. It felt strange, the way she felt about Jet now. She cared for him like she did any other of her friends. All this is one day, she was only going to go out to the city with her friends. Go to karaoke and waste all her money on CD's and maybe some food. Today was not planned out for her to meet the guy she had been making fun of for months.

Now she was worrying for her life and the life of her friends. It was certain there were times where they could get quite annoying. Fiona had her moody days that sometimes dragged her down, and Celia was just a HUGE goody-two-shoe that got really annoying and didn't know how to shut up. But none the less, they were her friends, and no matter how many things she could name about them that annoyed her, she was truly worried about them.

But they were surely old enough now. They had matured and Tiffany knew that they were strong. She pulled out her bow and ran her finger along the rope. It was real, so this couldn't be a dream. As much as she wished it were. This was a real war and she was caught in it. It was time to truly experience battle like those she learnt about in those endless history lessons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

: Jade's POV : -

I could feel something happening to me. I knew someone was doing something, but that didn't make it any easier for me to distinguish what it was. I felt different, but that had happened?

What's going on?

What…what's happening to me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

: NORMAL POV : -

"You ok?" Jet asked.

Tiffany snapped out of her thoughts and forced a small smile. "Yeah."

"I know you're worried, I am too." Jet said, looking away.

"I just feel…I don't know. But I asked to come along, and I don't think I should have."

"Well it wouldn't have made a difference, we would still be in this situation, and at least this way I have someone that can keep me company." He joked.

She smiled for a few seconds but then looked sad again. "I just…don't know what to do. I feel so helpless."

"Well you're not the cyborg, or the one watching your younger sister being sucked into darkness. How helpless do you think I feel?"

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Nah," Jet said, waving her statement off. "I don't mean anything by it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Are you ready?_

Jade nodded, and gripped her sword tightly

_Excellent_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki got up with Albert's arm over her shoulders so that she could help him stand. The both of them thought there was no point in just sitting around, so they were better off at the very least trying to find the others.

Tiffany and Jet had agreed to the same thing and they also got up to begin their search.

"We're better off trying," Albert said.

"Then failing," Jet said, continuing his friend's line without knowing it.

"Than not trying at all." Yuki nodded with a weak smile.

"I guess so." Tiffany simply sighed.

All four of them took a step and that's all they took. In a flash they were standing in front of each other. Albert's leg was healed, as if the wound was never even there. The four of them just stood and stared for a second.

"Yuki!"

"Fishy!"

The two girls cried, running at each other and embracing in a tight hug. They laughed and almost cried to see the other safe. They were jumping up and down just laughing, forgetting all the trouble they were going through. Jet and Albert walked up to them and smiled, Jet gave a thumbs up, not being much of the hugging type.

"Oh my gosh! You had me scared to death!" Yuki cried happily.

"Me! I was scared something had happened to you!"

"I was with Albert! It was just the two of us and we had no idea where the rest of you went!"

"Well I was with Jet and…" Tiffany stopped in mid sentence and looked around.

There were four of them there.

"Where's Jade?" She asked.

The other three snapped around looking, one was missing.

"She wasn't with you guys!" Jet half shouted.

"N-no!" Yuki said stuttering, all the happiness drained and replaced with fear.

Jet and Albert both cursed under their breathe.

"What happened to your leg anyway?" Jet asked, only noticing now that Albert's injuries had gone.

"I don't know. But I don't like it. It just healed when we got here. I don't like it at all."

"_Aw, don't tell me you don't love me anymore Al._"

A swirl of red smoke twirled into the air and soon Jade's figure was seen appearing inside of it. As the smoke died down, Jade stepped forward, her sword in hand and eyes glowing a demon red.

"Jade?" Albert stuttered.

"Hi Al," She replied with a sinister voice. "Miss me?"

Albert ran up to her, relief filling his heart, though he knew something wasn't right.

"I wouldn't." Jade raised her sword and pointed it forward at Albert's chest. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the girl he loved with wide eyes.

"What-?" Was all Albert managed to say, too shocked to speak.

A black shadow came from behind Jade, forming into none other than Black Ghost. He laughed and placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. Everyone else gasped in shock and horror. Jet couldn't take any of this and shouted.

"Get your hand off her!" He pulled out is gun and shot at Black Ghost. Jade twisted her wrist a little so that the shot bounced off the sword and into endless space.

Jet's eyes went wide and he took a step back. "J-Jade?"

"Now, now Jet. Don't be haste." His sister said, voice as cold as ever. "It's not you I am here for, and I wouldn't hurt you if I didn't have to."

Black Ghost laughed.

"Now, Yuki." Jade's eyes shot at her friend. "It's _you _I'm here to take care of."

Ceestar: Sorry it was so short! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!


	12. Battle

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. But not any of the animes or their associated characters etc.

Ceestar: This fic is very near its end! Thinking back, I don't think this was ever such a great idea and I can't wait to finish it! There is a line in here from Medabots! If there are Medabots fans here, see if you can spot it!

**NOTE: Language will be slightly stronger in this chapter. There won't be any strong swearing, but there will a cursing, and a bit of cursing. No F's.**

**Last time of My Double Life:**

A swirl of red smoke twirled into the air and soon Jade's figure was seen appearing inside of it. As the smoke died down, Jade stepped forward, her sword in hand and eyes glowing a demon red.

A black shadow came from behind Jade, forming into none other than Black Ghost. He laughed and placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. Everyone else gasped in shock and horror. Jet couldn't take any of this and shouted.

"Now, Yuki." Jade's eyes shot at her friend. "It's _you _I'm here to take care of."

**Chapter 12: Battle**

"What the hell did I do!" Yuki shouted in rage.

"You were always hot tempered weren't you?" Jade said.

"What are you on about!"

"You know DAMN WELL what I'm talking about!" Jade suddenly shouted, her eyes giving a hot glow. "How dare you do this to me! To everyone in these worlds!"

Yuki was now angry but confused, she had no idea what her 'friend' was talking about.

"What in the world are you saying! You're not making any sense!"

"Don't play dumb Yuki! Don't act like you're all that! What you did is unforgivable! I still can't believe what you did just so you could be happy! You knew what was going to happen!" Jade continued shouting. By now, a weak red aura had begun glowing around her and from time to time her hair flew up a little.

"Jade stop it!" Albert shouted. "I don't know what he's done to you! Or what is going through your mind! But this isn't you!"

"Stay out of this Albert!" Jade snapped at the cyborg. "How can you be so forgiving to her after all that she has put us through!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Albert said softly.

"All this time! The past few days! All that has happened it because of her!" Jade pointed harshly at Yuki who took a step back.

"That's right. It's all her fault, she' causing you all the pain." Black Ghost whispered into Jade's ear.

"Get away from her!" Jet screamed again, this time he ran up to Black Ghost, fist raised.

Jade took a step forward and threw her arms to the side, protecting Black Ghost from her brother? Her head was down and Jet stopped running, he went up to his sister and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jade, he's the enemy." He said softly. "Don't fall for his tricks."

Raging red eyes met Jet's as Jade looked up with an evil smirk. "He isn't tricking me Jet, he's helping me. He's told me the truth, and if you are not going to help me bring Yuki down, then **you **are the enemy!" The red aura grew as if something inside it just exploded.

It was almost as if a shock wave was sent from Jade's body itself that threw Jet back. Tiffany had run up to catch Jet, but he collided with her from the force.

"I told you that I didn't want to hurt you unless I had to Jet. Now be good and stay out of things ok?"

Black Ghost raised a hand immediately Albert, Jet and Tiffany were thrown to the side, leaving Jade and Yuki about 10 metres apart.

"Sometimes friends must argue, to work things out. Right?" Jade smirked as Black Ghost took several steps back.

"I'll leave it to you then, X" He said.

Yuki slowly got out her guns, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Jet picked himself up off the ground and was about to run at Jade but Black Ghost appeared in front of him.

"Don't interfere."

"What the hell did you do to her!" Jet shouted.

"Need I repeat myself? I told you didn't I?" Black Ghost said, half laughing at his opponent's rage. After all this, Black Ghost knew none of the three people sitting in front of him knew what he was talking about. "I told you that I wanted to finish X."

The three gasped and eyes widened. Black Ghost had to intentions of just adding more update technology to Jade's body. He didn't want to change Jade's physical being, he was manipulating her mental being. To turn her against them. But how did he do it? What had happened in that little time they were separated by the darkness?

"How could you do it Yuki!" Jade said again in her cold voice, the red aura still large. "How could you do something like this?"

"Do what? What did I do to make you want to kill me!" Yuki retorted in her battle stance.

"Do what! You nearly destroyed all these worlds and nearly got me and so many others killed in the process! Don't you ask me what you did!"

"What the are you on about!" Yuki shouted in pure rage. "I really don't know why you're acting this way!"

"Heh, now you want to take my dream of being an actress as well?" Jade smirked once again. "Haven't you tried to take enough from me?"

Yuki was silent, no matter what she said, Jade still thought that she was lying. Nothing she said would show Jade that Yuki truly did not know what was going on.

"Nothing to say? Then shall we begin?"

Jade launched herself at Yuki who quickly got ready. But how was she going to do this? How was she going to shoot her best friend? Even if she had gone completely off the loop.

Yuki could do nothing but dodge the attack. The blade had come very close to her shoulder, but she had rolled off just in time. Again Jade ran at top speed towards Yuki, sword raised and poised to strike. Pure rage was seen in her eyes, as if she had totally forgotten who she was. That was probably the case, even though the two of them had had disagreements before, Jade was not one to kill.

"Can't you remember what happened?" Yuki shouted while dodging blow after blow. "Black Ghost said that he wanted to finish you, to make you _his _ultimate weapon. You were angry and you said that you aren't in this world to kill!"

"I also said that if Black Ghost wanted me to kill, then I would."

Yuki couldn't play defence for much longer; she lifted her gun and fired. Jade easily dodged the shot because Yuki had been too nervous to aim properly. She again lashed out at her friend with her sword; it had to be a miracle that Yuki was never hit. Jade's movements were indeed fast, but her skills were not as good as they could be.

Tiffany, Jet and Albert could do nothing but sit aside and watch the scene in front of them in horror. Every swipe, they were afraid Jade would kill Yuki. Every shot, they were afraid Yuki would kill Jade. Tiffany was beside Jet, clenching onto his arm tightly; she had never been in battle, nor had she witnessed it live. Especially not when the battle was between two of her best friends.

Black Ghost stood tall, feeling proud and very triumphant. He chuckled lightly, the chuckle soon turning into a sinister laugh. His little weapon was finished and there didn't seem to be a single flaw, Jade had become more than happy to the idea of killing her best friend.

Jade quickly bent down and sweeping her right leg across the floor, throwing Yuki to the floor. She walked forward and placed the tip of her sword to Yuki's throat, lifting her chin lightly.

**-Yuki's POV-**

Jade swung at me time after time, I was getting tired just dodging her, yet she seemed to have endless energy. Every so often I would fire a bullet, pleading both for it to hit, and for it to miss. That must've been what kept it from hitting, Jade would dodge it or reflect it with her sword every time I fired. I didn't like admitting to fear, but I was so scared. It's just a terrible feeling. I can't help but think that any second I could lose a limb, or I could die just like that.

That got me curious, am I going to die slowly and painfully? Or would it be so quick I wouldn't even know that it happened until it was too late?

I'm not ready to die.

I heard Black Ghost laugh, my heart was filled with rage just by the sound of his voice.

I didn't react early enough to avoid Jade's leg and I fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Falling made me feel like I understood the true meaning of battle, one single mistake could cost you your life; and in my case I think it just did.

Was I really going to die here?

If that's what's going to happen, I have to know why Jade wants to kill me. I have to know.

**-Jade's POV-**

I walked slowly up to Yuki and placed my sword so close to her throat, you couldn't put a toothpick in the gap. I could see the fear in her eyes, and the sweat coming down her chin. I lifted my sword just a little bit, tilting her head up.

After all that she had done to us, she I just kill her like that, or let her suffer all the pain she put the rest of us through?

It didn't seem fair for her to get off with a quick kill, but I didn't like the sight of blood none the less. Maybe I'll just prolong the killing, just to watch that fear in her eyes. The same fear I felt when I saw Rokusho that night.

"So Yuki," I said softly. "Have you got anything to say?"

"I have only one thing to say to you Jade; why?"

Again with the 'why'. This flared my anger and I lifted her chin again with my sword, just so she could feel the cold metal that was going to kill her. But if she wanted me to tell her that bad, it wouldn't hurt. Her constant asking was irritating me, and if that was her final request, I guess I could be a good best friend and for fill it.

"Yuki, that day so long ago. The first time you landed in the Final Fantasy world, you were warned weren't you? You were warned about what would happen if you were to stay in that world."

Yuki looked at me in shock, "How did you know?"

I smirked, "So it is true. You _were _warned and yet you still stayed! You were told what was going to happen! You stayed just because you wanted to be your beloved Tidus!"

"What! Why are you getting so upset! I was told about the two main worlds, and that I should be careful not to tell anyone about them! The only other thing I was told was that I shouldn't try going into any other worlds, though I was welcome to stay in that one!"

Now I was looking at her in shock, "You're lying." I whispered.

**-Normal POV-**

Black Ghost quickly appeared behind Jade and whispered into her ear.

"You know she's lying. She wanted to cause you this pain, don't believe her."

"Why are you so worried that I will believe her?" Jade whispered.

Her eyes were at the ground, the red colour was fading and reappearing. They were empty though, as if there were no soul inside them. Inside Jade's mind, a raging battle between good and evil was occurring. All this time, the good side of her had been fighting to regain control, which was why she was unable to land a hit on Yuki. Normally the match would've ended very quickly, but the fight in her mind was blocking her concentration.

Black Ghost grunted and gripped Jade's shoulder tightly, Yuki could see red swirls emitting from his palm and digging into Jade's body. It was the swirls that had confused her? Jade winced in pain as the grip tightened.

"Are you worried," Slowly, more life came back to Jade's voice, and the purple in her eyes deepened. "That I'll believe her and realise you were the one lying to me all along?"

By now, the other three had run up to them and listening to Jade's words. Relief.

Black Ghost's grip pressed harder, but now the swirls had a hard time getting into her body. Her breathing was heavy, her mental battle was wearing her physical being out. She let out a cry, the sword now closing in on Yuki's throat again.

"I won't- I won't let you control me." Jade said, her voice rising.

"Jade,"

"Come on sis, I know you, you're as stubborn as me! Don't let him push you around."

Yuki smiled as Jade threw her sword aside, "Yeah."

Black Ghost was began backing away as Jade's friends surrounded her.

Albert leant in and whispered so only Jade could hear, "Come back, I love you."

A large mass of energy was let out, almost throwing everyone to the floor. Jade collapsed into Albert's arms; the battle had been won. Her breathing was still heavy, but she slowly looked up.

"I love you too."

Jade and Albert embraced in a tight hug, Jade looked at Yuki and whispered an apology, but Yuki shook her head with a smile. Tears rolled down the two girls faces, and Jade could feel a wet spot on her right shoulder, Albert was crying too. Tiffany and Jet both smiled and automatically hugged each other, Jet didn't exactly know what he was doing and ended up pashing Tiffany's lips.

Everyone stared in shock and Tiffany was blushing a crimson red. She smiled and kissed him back.

Clap, clap, clap.

Black Ghost clapped his hands, then picked up Jade's sword. "I commend you for being able to break free X, but I didn't come all this way to not at least see one life lost today." He gripped the sword and ran towards the group, not caring who he hit.

The sound of metal piercing human skin was heard.

Cries filled the air, and a grunt of pain.

The metal came out, and a thump of something hitting the ground.

"NO!" A voice cried into space.

Ceestar: Ladidadida!


	13. The Life I Wanted

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, but not any of the animes or their associated characters etc.

Ceestar:

**Chapter 13: The Life I Wanted**

"I feel like a piece of me is missing,"

"It's not that bad is it?"

"Well she's my best friend, I'm happy for her, but I still wish she was here."

"Yeah I know, I do too. But she made it into that new school, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I guess so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-- MY POV--**

I sat in the playground of my new school. I hadn't made any friends yet, but I was fine with it this way. I didn't mind waiting longer for friends; I still have my old ones. It may be that I go to a different school now, but I could still stay in contact with them. Well obviously sooner or later I'd probably make new friends and what not, but for now I'm happy where I am.

The weather was really nice, there were some clouds floating by with the gentle breeze that brushed across my face. This was the weather that I loved more than anything, sunny yet a tad cold at the same time. My black scarf was hanging loosely around my neck and my bag was sitting on my left. There was some excursion later on to the movies.

As I watched another cloud roll by, I wondered what my old friends were doing back at school, they would probably in 4th period right about now. If I had stayed, would I be in the same class as them right now? Well, no use pondering about that. I was at a new school now; it is after all what I wanted. I had wanted more than anything to be accepted into this school, and I was.

But I still miss my old one.

New school or old school; the one thing that would never change is the secret I have to still keep, no matter what.

"All year 10 attending the excursion assemble at the main gate now." A voice over the PA said.

Year 10 still sounded so big to me, I've been a year 10 student for almost a month now, but it still felt strange. I saw others shuffling and getting their things. I stood up as well, throwing my backpack over my shoulder and heading for the main gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on! Don't die! Please don't die!"

"This can't be happening…"

"I'm dreaming…this has to be a dream…"

"…"

Black Ghost had disappeared, laughing. Though the others had attacked right after he did what he did, the villain was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Still my POV)

I sat in the cinema by myself, a couple of guys several seats away from me. They had looked at me a couple of times and smiled; I simply smiled back and waved.

There weren't a lot of people considering this excursion was meant to be for the entire grade. Maybe a lot of people didn't want to see this movie and decided not to waste their money on it; stay at home instead. Understandable I guess, better than coming anyway just to disrupt those wanting to see the movie. Not like some people back at my old school.

I shook my head, annoyed at the fact I kept of thinking about my old school. I had accepted the fact I changed schools, even though it didn't seem like such a big deal. Yet I still couldn't stop having certain memories popping into my head. No matter what I was thinking about, I found some way to link it back. Kind of like the way I would say something as simple as 'playground' and my friends would turn it into a dirty conversation.

There I go again.

I didn't miss my old school, and I had wanted so much to get into this one. I was thrilled when I got the letter, and I was pretty happy when telling everyone too. At the time, I was far too thrilled to be sad about leaving.

The lights in the cinema slowly dimmed out, meaning the movie, or at least the commercials were starting.

The future is now, there's no time to dwell in the events of the past.

A couple of commercials played, boring as usual. What seemed like half way through the millionth commercial, one of the boys came and sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Eric." He said softly.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Celia,"

"Cool."

The two of us smiled at each other for a second, before looking back to the screen, where the latest Naruto movie trailer was playing. Yes, Japanese anime had become more and more popular in Australia over the last couple of months, and even the original Naruto had hit our screens. Of course I had already gone to see the movie a couple of times by now, but I still loved to watch the trailer.

"You a fan?" Eric asked me.

"Of Naruto?"

"Yeah."

I nodded happily.

"Me too,"

I would've said something more, if a horrible feeling didn't strike me. I turned around and saw on the screen the Naruto characters, but definitely not from the movie. Eric seemed to have noticed this too.

"Hey, that never happened…"

"No, not now…" I whispered.

I watched as the brave Konoha shinobi fought some random sound nin that had apparently come out of no where. Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and Gaara were all fighting (as unusual as this combination seems). The other boys, must've been Eric's friends, started mumbling too, I guessed they all knew this wasn't right, but they didn't know why.

Suddenly, Lee came flying out of the screen, I jumped into the aisle and Lee crashed into me, sending us both into the wall.

There were a couple of screams and practically everyone looked up, some approached us.

I raised my head and shook off the dizziness and looked up to see Lee still on top of me.

"L-Lee-san…" I muttered. "Lee-san, you ok?"

Lee slowly picked himself up and quickly jumped off me and apologised.

"I'm really sorry! I-" He looked at me for a second. "Fung-san!"

"Yes genius," I smiled, grasping his hand as he pulled me up.

"Fung-san…you look so different."

"I guess so huh?"

"Lee!"

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to the screen as Neji was seen calling out to it.

"I'm fine!" Lee began running back towards the screen.

"Lee-san! Wait!" I called after him.

He stopped and quickly turned around as I ran up to him.

"I'm coming with you!"

He nodded and we began running up to the screen, passing Eric along the way. I stopped and whispered in his ear, "I'll explain it all later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A flash appeared, and Tidus looked up from his blitzball training he was doing in the water. He gasped at the sight and quickly swam to the shore.

"Yuki! Dear god! Yuki! What happened!"

Wakka heard the yelling and walked out of his hut, he was just as horrified and quickly ran over to the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard the cries and gasps and I jumped into the screen and landed in a forest.

"Fung!" Shikamaru said in shock facing me. "What in the world are you doing here? You weren't assigned to this mission!"

"Don't worry about it! What's going on!"

"I don't know!" He reflected an incoming shuriken with his kunai. "These sound nins came out of no where and began attacking us!"

I felt a kunai scratch my arm and send some of blood splattering onto the ground, "Kuso!" I turned around and sent three kunai at the attacker and pinned him to a tree.

Gaara and Neji were defeating the enemy easily, but more and more just came coming. Lee was holding his own as well, I could see by his speed and attack that the first gate was already open.

"Kage nui no jutsu!"

A shadow pierced 5 or so of the sound nins, and I could see Shikamaru was running out of chakra, Gaara was too. I quickly jumped onto a branch and performed a couple of hand seals, a tiny black electric glow forming around my hands. "Minna! Get out if the way!" I slammed my hands against the branch I was standing on and concentrated.

"Kuro rai no jutsu!" (Shadow lightning) Bolt after bolt came flying out of the ground, killing the sound nins.

"Fung! Over here!" Neji pointed out a tree that was…spawning sound nins! I sent the strongest bolt I could make and destroyed the tree in one go. Slowly lifting my hands, I fell backwards, having used up a lot of chakra in one go. Shikamaru caught me bridal style and I blushed.

"Thanks Shikamaru-kun. I'm ok." He smiled and put me down.

"What was all that about?" Lee said, walking over to us.

Suddenly, white began engulfing everything.

"Darn it! Don't panic you guys, I'll be back ok? You'll most likely end up back in Konoha!" My voice was trailing off as I saw the distance between us grow, I quickly jumped back out into the real world.

I landed safely on the floor and a lot of people took a step back in fear. "_I hate this._"

"What the heck was that!" Eric asked, coming up to me.

"What was what?" I replied, trying to act innocent.

"THAT!" Eric said to me as if I was crazy.

I sat back down in my seat and then clicked my fingers, there was a very sudden flash and then I looked at Eric again, "Back from the bathroom already? Well come on, the movie's starting."

He looked around confused and looked back at me, nodding and sat back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell happened!"

"I-I don't even know. Everything was going good; things looked like they were returning to normal. Then there was just all this blood, and screams and cries. I don't know!"

"What's going to happen?"

"There's no way to be sure, we've cleaned the wound, but there isn't really all that much else we can do. Not here."

"I'm sorry I can't-"

"It's ok. You got us here at the very least. That's something."

"Hey, you've been really quiet."

"I'm fine."

"I know you're worried, but thing will turn out alright."

"You and I both know that's a lie! What if we can't get help in time! What if the wound's too deep! What is Black Ghost's killed h-" ……

Everyone was quiet, knowing they were probably better off preparing for the worse.

"_What if _you're over reacting, and everything will turn out ok? I've known her long enough to know she can pull through this."

"You've been wrong before you know?"

"Since when did you turn into such a pessimistic person?"

"I'm just scared; I mean…I love her so much."

"Hey, she's my sister; don't you think I love her too?"

"All we can do is hope and wait I guess," Albert said sadly. "_Please Jade, please come back_."

**Ceestar: **Ya didn't think I had the heart to hurt any of the others did you? ;)


End file.
